Seeing Double:The 450th Hunger Games
by skgirl4ever
Summary: "Joseph, please listen to me! I love you so much, but what has happened to my little boy?" Joseph smiles bitterly as he stares off in the distance. "He grew up." He answers. "And he found out how cruel the world really is." *ON HIATUS*
1. Submitting Tributes Form

**Seeing Double: The 450th Hunger Games**

**OK, so guys, this is a new Hunger Games SYOT story. I know, I have another SYOT story I'm still writing, but this one is going to be co-written by two or three other friends of mine, so there won't be enough writers' block to go around. I won't tell you all what the twist or anything is, so just submit. This is not a first come, first serve basis, so it doesn't matter if someone else submitted in the same spot as you-we'll choose the best. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE send it in as a review, and not a PM. PMs will not be even considered. **

**If you've read at least the prologue of my other story, 'No Escape: The 101st Hunger Games,' then you would know that there is Districts Thirteen and Fourteen. District Fourteen tributes will not need a different form-there will be a section on the bottom of the form where it only tells District Fourteen tributes to fill out.**

**Remember, District Fourteen tributes will be like my other story; they are all from either Districts One, Two or Four-so they are a Career District. Remember that.**

**Some spots are claimed by myself or my friends, and they are:**

**District Two female spot**

**District Eight female spot**

**District Ten male spot**

**District Eleven male spot**

**Please don't send a review for those spots because they are unavailable.**

**So, what are you guys waiting for? Submit some awesome tributes to us!**

_...Tribute Form..._

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Strategy for the Training Centre(what they learn or do first): Day One:

Day Two:

Day Three:

Strategy for the Games:

Token:

Fears:

Weapon(s) of Choice:

Volunteered or Chosen:

If volunteered, why:

Romance:

Alliances:

Opinion of the Capitol:

Opinion of the Hunger Games:

OPTIONAL:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Quote:

Other:

*ONLY FOR DISTRICT FOURTEEN*

Previously from District(either 1, 2, or 4):

Why Did They Come Here (were they forced, volunteered to come, etc.):

Do They Like it Here:

Past History(in their previous district):

**So submit your tribute now!**


	2. Other Forms

**We need some other characters like mentors, stylists, and all those people! My friends and I are too lazy to make up names and stuff for them so...you guys are going to submit some! **

**Like before, we don't reserve, or accept PMs. I believe this is first come, first serve, unless we have too many of one spot, or they just don't relate to our story at all. **

**Other Forms**

**First off, it the mentor form!**

_...Mentor Form..._

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Won Which Games:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

How Did They Win Their Games:

Opinion on the Hunger Games:

Opinion on the Capitol:

Other:

_...Stylist Form..._

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Works For Which District:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Friends:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Style:

Opinion of the Hunger Games:

Opinion of the Capitol:

Other:

_...Escort Form..._

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Works For Which District:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Friends:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Opinion of their District:

Opinion of the Hunger Games:

Opinion of the Capitol:

Other:

_...Prep Team Form..._

**A/N: A team has three people, so they each need their own form.**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Works For Which District:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Friends:

Opinion of the Hunger Games:

Opinion of the Capitol:

Other:

**Submit!**


	3. Prologue

**So, you guys, this is just a little prologue for all of you so you know somewhat of what's going on. It doesn't seem too exciting, but that's because the arena is AWESOME! I mean, I think my friends and I pissed off some of our teachers with our loud shouting and cheering. The twist itself is pretty basic, but the arena will be awesome. I promise.**

**This chapter also introduces our new President, President Tabitha Snow! Let's begin!**

**P.S. First off, Suzanne Collins owns the books. And second of all, I DID NOT WRITE THIS; my friend, PartyCheese(his profile has nothing, so there's no point of checking it..yet) wrote this, so yeah. The only thing I did was post it here. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

President Tabitha Snow stood on the stage, surrounded by the cameras that would project her image across the Capitol and all fourteen Districts for all to see. The cameras started to roll, and she started to talk. "People of the Capitol and the Districts! This year we celebrate the 450th Hunger Games." She sighed, and pulled out the box that contained the cards for each Quarter Quell. "We also celebrate the eighteenth Quarter Quell, and in recognition of this event, we will look at the challenge that the creator of the Games has given us for this Quell." She pulled out the card marked 450th year. "And the twist for this Hunger Games is… that each tribute will be put on teams of three, and each team will compete against each other to win. Instead of one person winning, the team will bring victory to each tribute's district." She put the card back in the box, and the box back in the huge wall that held each of the containers. The cards would last them for a long, long time. Until they ran out, the Games would go on, and when they did use them all, the Capitol would write new ones. The Hunger Games would never stop reminding people of what had happened in the Dark Days of Panem, when the Districts had rebelled for their freedom. Tabitha knew that freedom was not necessarily a good thing. The tributes would be chosen for the Games, and the twist would be welcomed by the people watching, except for the tributes' families, who would weep for their children, and pray every night to come home to them, bringing immense fame and fortune with them.

Tabitha walked off the stage, hoping that she would never have to do this again, never have to see the innocent children walk off to the arena, and all but one of them come back to their loved ones, the rest crying over their children's bodies that would never come home. But she knew that as long as she was President, she would have to do this, year after year until her son or daughter became President, and by then she would be still young enough to watch it on television. She knew her father would never approve of this mindset, that he would want her to be just as bloodthirsty as her ancestor, who had been President when the 74th Hunger Games were going on. Tabitha wished she could not care for the children, wished she could see them as tools, nothing less. Tabitha Snow wished she could help.

**There it is! Tabitha is nothing like our dear old President Co...whatever his name is Snow. I hope you like her and the prologue! PartyCheese and I will be looking over the tributes you guys submitted and we will post the tribute list here on next Wednesday.**

**YOU ALL HAVE UNTIL NEXT WEDNESDAY TO SUBMIT TRIBUTES! **

**AND NO, I DO NOT RESERVE SPOTS. Submit a tribute by Wednesday and we might just pick it. And like I have said before, don't be shy to submit a tribute from a spot someone else already has-we will pick the best one.**

**Submit! And BTW, the next chapter will be the chapter for extra characters such as mentors, stylists, escort...etc. Send some in for sponsor points that I will post soon!**


	4. District Industries

**OK, so I see that some of you in your forms put District Nine as Hunting or District Five as Scientific Research, and taht's totally my fault for not telling you their industries, so I have posted a list here for future reference. Some of you may need to change some things, but I will PM you with that information when the tribute list comes out. **

**District Industries**

Capitol: Entertainment

District One: Luxury Items for the Capitol

District Two: Weaponary/Peacekeepers

District Three: Electronics/Factories

District Four: Fishing

District Five: Electricity*/Research*

District Six: Medicine*

District Seven: Lumber/Paper

District Eight: Clothing/Textiles

District Nine: Oil/Petroleum*

District Ten: Livestock

District Eleven: Agriculture

District Twelve: Coal/Mining

District Thirteen: Graphite/Nucleur Development

District Fourteen: Water Filtering*

**You might be wondering why I put in the Capitol, but that's just for something else later on. You don't need to worry about it.**

**You guys, I need more escorts, mentors and etc.! Submit some more of everything! Lots of spots are still open!**


	5. Hunger Games Billboard

**OK, so, some of the other SYOT stories have a chapter dedicated to any messages needed to be sent out, and this is ours. Any recent messages, news, and such will be posted here, so you might want to check this once in a while.**

**Hunger Games Billboard**

**Tuesday, May 31st 2011**

**Quick A/N: WE NEED A DISTRICTS: TWO, SEVEN, NINE, AND THIRTEEN GUYS! So please submit something for those four spots. THe tribute list is almost done, so we can start the story soon, after the tribute list comes out tomorrow.**

**To everyone that I sent a PM to, please try to respond as soon as possible, best by tomorrow, as most of them are regarding your tributes. If you don't respond, then...there's nothing I can do,**

**I'm going to say in advance here that PartyCheese and I are really sorry if your tributes didn't get in. If not, feel free to submit someone from the extras chapter. I know it's not that big of a part, but we will write in their POVs once in a while. **

**Yeah, this is not a very exciting chapter, but it needs to be done. Sorry!**

**Wednesday, June 1st 2011**

**Quick A/N: The list will be up in about ten minutes since we are just finalizing things. The District Five and Thirteen male spots are STILL OPEN, so please submit for those! District Two and Nine males will need another day to be finalized, but the first reaping will be up on Friday. Thanks!**

**Friday, June 3rd 2011**

**Quick A/N: District One reaping is up, so check that out. **

**And the WARNING: If you review the first chapter and don't review every again, your tribute is probably going to die quickly. The more you review, the more chances you'll win. **

**Next chapter will be out Monday, so you have the whole weekend to read the chapter!**

_**Forever Hunger Games,**_

_**skgirl4ever/PartyCheese**_

**Wednesday, June 22nd 2011**

**Quick A/N: OK, so we're supposed to update today, but we had our graduation trip today, and we went to some weird recreation facility and now both PartyCheese and I have had all our imagination sucked out. PartyCheese has half the reaping done, but he has no energy to type up the rest, so it will be out tomorrow.**

**So we're really sorry for being late, but life hates us a little bit.**

_**Forever Hunger Games,**_

_**skgirl4ever/PartyCheese**_


	6. Tribute List

**This is the tribute list, and it will be changed daily until we get all our tributes, which is really only four male spots, so we're almost good. Again, PartyCheese and I are really sorry that your tribute didn't get in, but we can't have one hundred tributes in the arena, now can we?**

**June 2nd: Got twenty-three of our tributes and deciding on just the District Five male spot. The complete leist will be up tonight, here, as well as the sponsor chapter. And then, tomorrow, the story can offically begin!**

**June 3rd: TRIBUTE LIST IS FINISHED! Just send us more mentors and stuff, would ya?**

**Tribute List**

District One: Luxury Items for the Capitol

Male: **Joseph Gregory Potts, 17 (BostonKid101)**

Female: **Regan Coriander Furr, 17 (HungerGamesIsMyLife)**

District Two: Weaponary/Peacekeepers

Male: **Daewon Gloe, 17 (Caarooo)**

Female: **Canqueti Nyte, 16 (my own, she will not win at all)**

District Three: Electronics/Factories

Male: **Ethan Ryder, 17 (SupahSplash34)**

Female: **Lite Manni, 12 (bloodbath)**

District Four: Fishing

Male: **Eric "Riches" Adlenn, 16 (Serpent's Ballet)**

Female: **Rosalie Pent, 16 (Jonasfabulous)**

District Five: Electricity*/Research*

Male: **Arce Rota, 16 (Immortal Standards)**

Female: **Isabella "Bella" Verra, 14 (SupahSplash34)**

District Six: Medicine*

Male: **James Cain, 18 (Bowserboy129)**

Female: **Esmeralda Turquoise, 18 (PleaseUseAnotherName)**

District Seven: Lumber/Paper

Male: **Simon Fletcher, 12 (nemetb34)**

Female: **Evna Hunderson, 13 (bloodbath)**

District Eight: Clothing/Textiles

Male: **Chevv Inderside, 18 (bloodbath)**

Female: **Polly Esterson, 14 (a friend of mine's and they will not win)**

District Nine: Oil/Petroleum*

Male: **Plennus Stultus, 16 (nemetb34)  
><strong>

Female: **Artemis 'Artie' Sylvaine, 14 (laralulu)**

District Ten: Livestock

Male: **Grodd Maston, 17 (a friend of mine's and not winning)**

Female: **Ive Wondergate, 17 (bloodbath)**

District Eleven: Agriculture

Male: **Fitch Haverson, 14 (a friend of mine's, not winning)**

Female: **Mya Lillies, 15 (HollisterHoney101)**

District Twelve: Coal Mining

Male: **Rim Ansest, 13 (bloodbath)**

Female: **Roxy Allandale, 17 (auraspirit157)**

District Thirteen: Graphite/Nucleur Development

Male: **Dios "Dio" Caln, 14 (WolfRida)**

Female: **Raphita Nuccuell, 14 (bloodbath)**

District Fourteen: Water Filtering*

Male: **Caellum Rae, 18 (MaryaBadica-Ivashkov)**

Female: **Romy Naylor, 15 (laralulu)**

**Mentors, escorts, prep teams and all that good stuff...**

District One: Luxury Items for the Capitol

Mentor(s):Natare Arlov, 30, won the 434th Hunger Games (Serpent's Ballet)

Stylists:Brilliance Hue, 24 {for Joseph} (laralulu)

Prep Team for Male:

Prep Team for Female:

Escort:Ravisttia Mongell, 23 (my own) **CLOSED**

District Two: Weaponary/Peacekeepers

Mentor(s):Keano Hert, 37, won the 430th Hunger Games (PleaseUseAnotherName)

Stylists:Jenny Fardex, 32 {for Daewon} (PleaseUseAnotherName), Harry Gregoria, 25 {for Canqueti}(PleaseUseAnotherName) **CLOSED**

Prep Team for Male:Lala Diona, 18-Volk Flare, 39-Plox Shore, 53 (PleaseUseAnotherName) **CLOSED**

Prep Team for Female:Utopiala Genevieve, 40-Sadicia Aqua, 24-Barthholomew Cardona, 33 (PleaseUseAnotherName) **CLOSED**

Escort: Aviara Le'Nay, 27 (PleaseUseAnotherName) **CLOSED**

District Three: Electronics/Factories

Mentor(s):Donovan Greyson, 31, won the 436th Hunger Games (SupahSplash34) **CLOSED**

Stylists:Estrella Luna, 37 {for Ethan} (SupahSplash34),

Prep Team for Male:Espinoza Diamond, 43-Emera Liddell, 25-Celvin Cerra, 28 (SupahSplash34) **CLOSED**

Prep Team for Female:

Escort:Oddy Levi, 34 (VioletCrimsonDespair) **CLOSED**

District Four: Fishing

Mentor(s):Susan Ment, 20, won the 443th Hunger Games (Jonasfabulous)

Stylists:Clove Pyramid, 21 {for Eric} (Jonasfabulous), Amber Riley, 21 {for Rosaline} (Jonasfabulous) **CLOSED**

Prep Team for Male:

Prep Team for Female:

Escort:Pinky Peppermint, 24 (Jonasfabulous) **CLOSED**

District Five: Electricity/Research*

Mentor(s):Red Branson, 22, won the 444th Hunger Games (Immortal Standards) **CLOSED**

Stylists:

Prep Team for Male:

Prep Team for Female:

Escort:Fencha Desla, 21 (Vespeh, co-writer)

District Six: Medicine

Mentor(s):Fraser "Frosty" Fridrich, 28, won the 437th Hunger Games (Serpent's Ballet), Wolf Cain, 36, won the 429th Hunger Games (Bowserboy129) **CLOSED**

Stylists:

Prep Team for Male:

Prep Team for Female:

Escort:

District Seven: Lumber/Paper

Mentor(s):Braca Niather, 27, won the 440th Hunger Games (VioletCrimsonDespair) **CLOSED**

Stylists:

Prep Team for Male:

Prep Team for Female:

Escort:

District Eight: Clothing/Textiles

Mentor(s):

Stylists:Ellis Parker, 27 {for Chevv} (Fire. Bread. and Dandelions), Evlon Parker, 29 {for Polly} (Fire. Bread. and Dandelions)

Prep Team for Male:

Prep Team for Female:

Escort:

District Nine: Oil/Petroleum*

Mentor(s):Crux Edilon, 20, won the 448th Hunger Games (Fire. Bread. and Dandelions)

Stylists:

Prep Team for Male:

Prep Team for Female:

Escort:

District Ten: Livestock

Mentor(s):

Stylists:Gittorian Venova, 24 {for Grodd} (VioletCrimsonDespair)

Prep Team for Male:

Prep Team for Female:

Escort:

District Eleven: Agriculture

Mentor(s):

Stylists:Lotus Meadow, 28 {for Fitch} (auraspirit157), Ciara, 24 {for Mya} (delcatty546) **CLOSED**

Prep Team for Male:

Prep Team for Female:

Escort:Styllet Carver, 34 (Fire. Bread. and Dandelions)

District Twelve: Coal/Mining

Mentor(s):

Stylists:

Prep Team for Male:

Prep Team for Female:

Escort:

District Thirteen: Graphite/Nucleur Development

Mentor(s):Bliss Knight, 34, won the 431st Hunger Games (WolfRida)

Stylists:Aphrodite Sienna, 21 {for Dios} (WolfRida)

Prep Team for Male:Jonah Reane, 40-Shila, 25-Vestis, 18 (WolfRida) **CLOSED**

Prep Team for Female:

Escort:Lilo Reane, 40 (WolfRida) **CLOSED**

District Fourteen: Water Filtering*

Mentor(s):Rea Sea, 35, won the 432th Hunger Games (Caarooo)

Stylists:Erik Sour, 21 {for Romy} (Caarooo), Kayra Pinker, 19 {for Caellum} (Caarooo) **CLOSED**

Prep Team for Male:Siria Blowl, 18-Carol Blowl, 18-Zasha Blowl, 18 (Caarooo) **CLOSED**

Prep Team for Female:Manuel Femflesh, 20-Daisy Fux, 18-Charlie Drappy, 20 (Caarooo) **CLOSED**

Escort:Bliss Oceans, 20 (Caarooo) **CLOSED**

**If you haven't submitted an extra, feel free to submit one now. If you have, then feel free to submit more! Do you know that the more characters you send in and we take in, the more sponsor points you get?**

**And yes, there will be sponsoring in this story. The sponsoring rules/chapter will be out either tomorrow or Friday. **

**I'm really excited to start this! We promise you all, this is one Hunger Games you will never want to forget...**

**And since this is taken place in the same universe as my other two SYOT stories, then that means there are supposed to be three twists. Now, the card that Tabitha read out was the card from the box that some crazy person wrote hundreds of years ago, so the Gamemakers will be adding two more twists to the Games that will be revealed later on.**

**That's all there is to say as of right now, except to check the Hunger Games Billboard often to see updates and such. Thanks to everyone that submitted!**


	7. Sponsoring

**Here's the sponsoring chapter!**

**Sponsoring**

**Sponsoring is the same as my two other stories: sponsor whoever you want whenever and we will be accepting three sponsor gifts per chapter. You can also only give food to your own tribute(s). Here is how you get points:**

****Submitting a male tribute: 3 points  
>Submitting a female tribute: 2 points<br>Submitting a mentor: 2 points  
>Submitting a stylist: 2 points<br>Submitting an escort: 2 points  
>Submitting a prep team: 3 points<br>Reviewing: 1 point  
>Answering sponsor questions: depends<strong>**

_...Sponsoring..._

_BostonKid101: 9 points  
>HungerGamesIsMyLife: 13 points<br>Caarooo: 38 points  
>SupahSplash34: 31 points<br>Serpent's Ballet: 32 points  
>Jonasfabulous: 33 points<br>Immortal Standards: 22 points  
>Bowserboy129: 31 points<br>PleaseUseAnotherName: 38 points  
>nemetb34: 8 points<br>laralulu: 20 points  
>HollisterHoney101: 2 points<br>auraspirit157: 18 points  
>WolfRida: 12 points<br>MaryaBadica-Ivashkov: 3 points  
>VioletCrimsonDespair: 7 points<br>delcatty546: 5 points  
>Fire. Bread. and Dandelions: 24 points<br>LittleRueFlower: 2 points_

**To buy:**

_4 points:_

_- Small loaf of bread  
><em>_- Small bottle of water  
><em>_- A pack of matches(12)  
>-Empty meduim-sized water bottle<em>

_9 points:_

_- Small knife  
>- Boomerang<br>- Medium-sized bottle of water  
>- A small piece of meat with bun<br>- Small pot of poison  
>-two long pieces of bandages<br>-6 ninja stars  
>-normal size loaf of bread<br>-Iodine_

_15 points:_

_- Small pot of ointment/medicine  
>- A normal-sized knife<br>- A small loaf of bread with water and cheese  
>- 12 arrows<br>-12 ninja stars  
><em>

_25 points:_

_- A complete meal with includes:a small loaf of bread, two buns, a bowl-size of soup(vegetable), meat(a whole chicken), a block of cheese, two bottles of water, a bottle of juice and a bag of trail mix  
>- Spear<br>-a long knife  
>-Cane for walking<em>

_38 points:_

_- Bow and 12 arrows  
>- A sword<br>- Knifes in all different sizes(pack of 8)  
>- Axe<br>- Trident_

_42 points:_

_- Needles(to prevent blood-poisoning and such)  
>- Any type of medicine that can save a life<br>-Crutches for walking_

_***You may sponsor your own tribute but you may only buy them food.**_

**_*Keep in mind that the prices will rise during the Games._**

**_*If you are not sure how much an item cost or if you want to send a gift to your tribute(s), please send me or PartyCheese a PM or review._**

**_*You may sponsor anyone at any time but keep in mind that we will only accept three sponsor gifts per chapter._**

**_*Sponsoring will be closed in the final four._**

**That's all I have to say right now, so good-bye!**


	8. District One Reaping

**FIRST REAPING! Hope you like it and enjoy!**

**Quick Note: OK, this warning is going to appear only two times: here and in the Hunger Games Billboard. YOU HAVE TO REVIEW OFTEN! I don't like when people review the first chapter of the story and never review ever again. If this happens, your tribute will either die in the bloodbath, or the day after. The more you reveiw, the more likely you'll survive longer. That's all I have to say.**

**P.S. Neither PartyCheese or I own the Hunger Games; Suzanne Collins does.**

**District One Reaping**

**Joseph Gregory Potts POV (District One)**

"Yo, Joseph, you've been at the swords station for so long! Can I have a chance?" I hear a sixteen-year-old, Admiral Sacketton complain. I scowl at him as I point my sword at him. I'm not as good at a sword as I am with a hatchlet, but I kill pretty well with it. Admiral probably knew that, as he back off, gave me a half-scared, half-angry glare as he walks away towards the spear throwing station. I smile evilly as I throw the sword at the dummy, hitting dead centre of the red mark, fake blood gushing out, stuffing flying everywhere. I walk over to the destroyed dummy as I take the sword out, throwing it near the spear throwing station as I walk over to the axes and hatchets. The two fifteen-year-olds at the station scramble away as soon as they see me approach. And that's what they should do. I can kill them with my bare hands, breaking their wimpy body in half, the blood covering my hands...

As I pick up a hatchet, I see a seven-year-old staring at me as I am about to aim. He looks at the fifteen-year-olds I just scared away and looks back at me, his little, innocent face curious. Well, he isn't going to be very innocent in about five seconds. I smirk at the boy and as I aim the hatchet just ten centimetres from the kid, who screams at the top of his lungs as he sees the hatchet flying. He gulps as he finds the hatchet ten centimetres away from him, and he scurries away to hide behind Head Coach Pumberseed. Head Coach rolls his eyes at me, pointing his pudgy finger at the targets provided for us. I snort as I turn back to the targets, my pale hand gripping another hatchet. I close my left eye, carefully aiming the hatchet. I throw and the weapon hits the small black dot. Success.

I am about to practise more when Coach Vendd turns on his microphone and shouts, "OK! Everyone wrap it up! Come to the rest station for a quick announcement!" I go over to the hatchet I threw at the little boy and I hurl it at another target, the weapon coming very close the the black dot. I growl as I walk over to the rest station for the annoucement. I stand beside a girl with her auburn hair in a messy bun-like do, a purple ribbon wound up all over the place in the bun. She smiles at me, all flirty like, but I just glare at her coldly with my emerald eyes. Her stormy blue eyes blaze with anger as she turns around to pay attentio to Head Coach Pumberseed and Coach Vendd. I focus my eyes at them as well, slightly confused at what they were announcing. Coach Vendd gives some weird look at Head Coach Pumberseed before talking. "So, it's the 450th Games, and we want to have a victor, right?" Everyone cheers. "Well, most years, Head Coach Pumberseed, the other Coaches and I choose our tributes, but this year, we have decided that we will not. Whoever volunteers first will be the tribute." The whole training dome erupts in loud cheering and applauding. Head Coach Pumberseed puts his hand up, silencing the dome. "That's all. Thank to everyone who trains here. You may go back to your families now." He grins, winking. "And how about some fancy tuxedos and sparkly dress, ladies and gentlemen?" The guys, including me, just glares at me while the girls just giggle. Head Coach just puts his hands up in surrender. "What? First impressions, you know." I roll my eyes as I take my sweater before leaving. Who cares about first impressions when you'll be killing ten tributes in the bloodbath?

_...District One Reaping..._

**Regan Coriander Furr POV (District One)**

"How's this Mom?" I ask her as I twirl in my reaping dress. It's deep purple covered with purple flowers waist up. It's multi-layered, white and purple layering each other. My mother smiles as she claps. "It's beautiful sweetheart." I grin as I fix my hair into my regular style, the messy bun. I don't care about what Haed Coach Pumberseed says about 'first impressions.' This dress is impression enough, and no one will be looking at my hair. My mother leaves the room as I touch up my make-up. I'm careful not to get any blush or mascara on the amethyst stones encrusted on the corner of both of my eyes. I wear so much purple because I was born in February, and the stone is a amethyst, so that's why, if you're wondering. As I declare myself perfect, my tan skin slightly shimmery, something my mother wanted me to do, as her own skin is covered with a fine gold dust, I walk out the door of my huge room to the first floor.

I step into the kitchen and I give my dad a kiss on the cheek. He smiles at me brightly before turing back to his newspaper. Our maid, Liniss, hands me a plate of sausage, bacon, a slice of buttered fine white bread, scrambled eggs and a potato hashbrown, along with a glass of apple juice. I smile at her before sitting down and slowly eating my breakfast. When I sip the last of the apple juice, I give my parents both a kiss and hug before walking out the door to meet my two closest friends, Valentine Hynsons and Osric Vale.

"Regan! Over here!" I hear Valentine exclaim over the loud crowd of teenagers surrounding the roped-off sections. No one wants to get into the sections yet, as most of them like to gossip before seperating. I wave at the guy twins, East and West Tisnel as I walk towards Valentine and Osric. As soon as I get there, Valentine gives me a hug before letting her attention be claimed by the guy beside her. I shake my head, laughing as I smile at Osric. He's one of my ex-boyfriends, and a year older than me, but we're still really good friends. He grins back at me, a slight strain in his grin. Not knowing what to say, I just shrug as Peacekeepers come, hustling everyone to their destined roped-off sections. I wave good-bye to Osric as I drag Valentine from the boy she was just flirting with and to our female 17s section, waiting for the reaping to start.

**Natare Arlov POV (District One, Mentor)**

I glare at the mayor as he says a boring speech. Finally his dreadful voice shuts up and our no good escort, Ravisttia Mongell dances up to the stage, her golden teeth blinding me. Are all the escorts so stupid? I smooth out my blue dress as I focus my purple and silver eyes on the possible tributes. My eyes were originally green, but after winning the 434th Hunger Games, my prep team and stylist thought it would be so _wonderful _to have my eyes a mix of silver and purple. But my brother's eyes were a mix of violet and blue, so mixed-coloured eyes aren't so bad.

I throw away my thoughts as our worthless escort giggles while drawing a name out. "Regan Coriander Furr!" Ravisttia hollers. I roll my eyes at the name aa the auburn haired girl slowly walks up, her eyes wandering around, wondering if someone would volunteer for her. It is District One after all, but no one will volunteer for her. Last year's female tribute, Tally Nigths, said that Regan is one of those girls that has everything and everyone wants to kill. The only reason why all the girls want to kill her is that everyone wants to be like her. I'm a girl. I know how they think.

Ravisttia and Regan bore the same expression as they look at the sections. _No one is volunteering? _Is probably what is on their minds. Ravisttia shrugs and plops Regan beside me as she twirls to the male reaping bowl, snatching a name. "Joseph Gregory Potts! You are our male tribute!" She gushes. As a white-haired boy from the 17s section walks up the stage and into a seat, Ravisttia's mouth gapes open. No volunteers. Well, I turn my glare over to the boy scowling at the teenagers, no one is going to volunteer for someone like him. I follow Joseph's scowl and found myself giving my glare at two fifteen-year-olds, who looked scared at Joseph's staring and scowling. I've got a envied girl and a first class bully as tributes. I narrow my eyes at Ravisttia as she gleefully says, "And Regan and Joseph are our wonderful tributes! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

I follow my tributes to the Justice Building for their good-byes. I go into the camera room as I listen on my tributes' good-byes.

The boy has only one visitor: his mother. He doesn't pay much attention to her, even as she's spilling all of her emotions out. "Oh, Joseph!" The mother sobs. "I know your father was killed by some old lady who thought he was 'The Devil' but that doesn't mean you had to go change from such a sweet and nice boy to a cold and mean one!" She tries to hold Joseph's hand, but he brushes her off. "Joseph, please listen to me! I love you so much, but what has happened to my little boy?" Joseph smiles bitterly as he stares off at the distances. "He grew up." He answers. "And he found out how cruel the world really is."

I turn away from that screen as Joseph takes out a rubick's cube and starts solving it. I look at the screen showing Regan's good-byes.

She has her parents, and two of her friends visiting. Her mother and father hug her. "You'll do fine sweetheart." Her mother says, supportive. Her dad kisses her on the forehead and he pats her shoulder. "Try your best sweetheart. You'll always be my little girl, no matter what; remember that in the arena." He hugs both Regan and her mother. "Your mother and I will be cheering you on." He looks at her friends and smiles. "We'll go now, sweetheart, so you can talk to your friends." He kisses her on the forehead one last time. "Remember why I named the jewellery shop after you." He says to Regan before leaving the Justice Building.

As soon as her parents leave, her female friend tackles her with a hug. "Good luck Regan!" She smiles confidently. "You'll do fine! The Games will be done in a week and you'll be back!" The girl says cheerfully. Regan grins at her. "Thanks so much Valentine!" She then turns her attention to the boy. The girl Valentine gives Regan one last hug before skipping out the door. The boy looks at Regan with a love-struck expression. Obviously I was not the only one who noticed the weird stare as Regan waves her hand over his face. "Are you OK Osrick?" Oh, so her boyfriend is named Osric. Frey Vince, a former victor as well as my former mentor, appears beside me. He smirks at the boy and the girl before looking at me with his golden eyes. "Do you remember when that used to be you?" I glare at him, with a very slight smile playing on my lips. Frey was very kind to me when I won the Games and was adjusting back to District One. Not answering, I turn my attention back to the boy, Osric and Regan. Osric is hugging Regan, a tear falling from his green eyes. "I still love you." He whispers in her ear.

So they're not boyfriend and girlfriend;rather, exes. Regan looks at him, surprised and shocked at his words. "I-" She starts saying, but is interrupted when Peacekeepers say that Osric has to go. "One more minute!" Regan begs, but the Peacekeepers are already dragging Osric to the door. She falls down onto the couch as she stares at the paintings on the wall.

I look back at Joseph and see him staring intently at Regan, his eyes filled with bitterness. Frey looks at me, confusion in his eyes. "What's that all about?" I narrow my eyes at the screen. "They're rivals; what do you expect?" But even at my state of anger and resentment, I wonder along with Frey what exactly Regan was to Joseph.

**So there it is! I wrote the mentor as well because I want the mentors to take more part in the Games. They will appear in a few other reapings, but we'll see how it goes.**

**OK, so this is the times we will be posting a new chapter:**

_Monday_

_Wednesday_

_Friday_

**Those are the days for now that we will be updating this story. Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. **

**And another thing: I don't know if I mentioned this earlier, but this story will be spilt in two. The reapings up to the Launch Room will be on MY profile/account. The actual Games will be on PARTYCHEESE'S profile/account.**

**So that's it! Read and tell us your thoughts!**

**Sponsor Question (worth 3 points): Name three victors from the Hunger Games (not here!) excluding anyone from District Twelve. **


	9. District Two Reaping

**There's District Two! How'd I do?**

**P.S. I don't own 'The Hunger Games.'**

**District Two Reaping**

**Daewon Gloe POV (District Two)**

As I throw the knives at the targets, I see a little boy looking at me from the window of the training dome out of the corner of my eye. I start to turn around, but as I lock my deep blue eyes at the window, wanting to smile at the little boy, but he disappeared. I scratch my head, confused. Where did he go? I walk over to the window, all smudged with mud-caked fingerprints. I look out at the streets and see the little boy, running towards the grocery store. He looks back, and sees me, a terrified expression on his face before he clings onto the next person he bumps into.

I bite the inside of my cheek, dropping the knife. What just happened? All I did was train-nothing bad, right? A Career, Canqueti Nyte, walks up beside me and closes the blinds before picking up my knife. I'm about to thank her when she cuts me off. "Don't worry about it." She says, nodding at the window. "Little kids are little kids. They'll be in here training as well in a few years." As she's talking, she twirls the knife in her hand around before throwing it at the target. She smirks at her hit and turns back to me. "You're volunteering, right?"

Putting on a mask, I smirk. "Maybe. It depends who's reaped. If I'm reaped, then there's really no point." I point out. She rolls her eyes, taking my knife and stabbing a dummy nearby. The stuffing oozes out, fake blood staining the floor. She looks back at me, grinning. "And that's how it's done." She says before walking over to the spear throwing station.

I shake my head at the weird talk. I turn back to knife throwing, my mind spinning at the memory of how I got here exactly...

_Flashback (His eigth birthday)_

_I love playing sports. It's so much fun. I'd heard about the training dome, and how you can run and become more stronger. My parents had just agreed to bring me to the training dome for some training sessions as a birthday present._

_We arrive at the training dome, 'District Two Hunger Games Preparation Training Dome' written on the roof of the dome. My mother turns to me, smiling. "Well, here it is!" She gently pushes me towards the dome. "There you go, in you go." I wave good-bye before closing my eyes and entering the centre. I open my eyes, looking around. A man is sitting on a chair, a clipboard in his lap. When he sees me, he stands up, grinning at me. "You're Daewon Gloe, am I right?" I nod and he scribbles something onto his clipboard. "Well, I'm Coach Hunyer, and I'll be training you. Now come this way." He says to me, gesturing to some big wooden doors. I walk towards them, and opened them. The first thing I saw was a track. A huge track with artifical grass. Coach Hunyer stands in front of me. "Well, son, this is your first station. You'll be running 800 meters right now, then we'll go from there, OK?" I nod and made my way over to the track. Coach takes out a stopwatch. "Ready, set, GO!" I start running, running as fast as I could, determined to live up to Coach Hunyer's expectations. When I was finished, I look up at Coach Hunyer, who was smiling. "That was good Daewon!" He picks up some knives and leads me to some targets. "Let's see how good your aim is." I shrug and tried my best to throw the knife at bulls' eye. It lands at the circle surrounding it, and again I look up at Coach Hunyer, whose mouth is a wide 'o'. He nods, in a daze. "Keep going son." I shrug and continue throwing. It was starting to becoem lots of fun, and it wasn't long before I became addicted._

_End of flashback_

And I did become really addicted. I'm not too comfortable with the idea of killing some people, but training is something I very much enjoy. I can't seem to stop, and besides, what is there really to do here? It's District Two-all we do is train, make weapons and Peacekeepers. I didn't realize all my friends moved to District Fourteen until last week. I try to make new friends, trust me, and go out on dates, but it just doesn't work out. I love to train, and I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

_...District Two Reaping..._

**Canqueti Nyte POV (District Two)**

"So, you're volunteering this year?" My older brother, Cais asks me quietly. I look at him, stopping my hair session as I look at him with my forest green eyes. I nod. "Yeah. Head Coach Thimers said anyone can go." He sighs as he punches one of my pillows. My brother is usually a tough guy with a fun side, but he was never this emotional. He never had the same interest as I did about the Hunger Games, and wanted me to not volunteer.

I give him a hug, messing up my chestnut hair. "I'll be back in, like, three weeks. It'll be fine." I smile. "At least you've got three weeks to do whatever you want with that girlfriend of yours without worrying about your little sister pissing you off." I tease him, laughing. He smiles weakly before giving me the most tightest hug I have ever received in my life. I poke his sides as I croak out, "Air. I need air." He rolls his eyes before dropping me onto the ground. I scream loudly, glaring at his victory grin. "What the hell was that for!" I scream, smoothing out my purple dress. Before he has a chance to reply, my mother and two younger siblings barge in, my mother's face red with anger. "CAIS! WHAT IN THE NAME OF PANEM DID YOU DO TO YOUR SISTER!" He gulps, as I chirp, "He dropped me on the floor." My mother hurls her lipstick at Cais, hitting him on the head. Auis and Edussa, the twins, laugh at Cais before running off. My mother leaves, swearing under her breath as I continue brushing my really messed up hair. Cais swears before leaving, muttering about getting a ice bag.

When I deem myself good-to-go, I skip downstairs and say good morning to my family before leaving. "Breakfast?" My mother asks before I open the door. "No! I'll pick something up on the way!" I shout as I run out the door.

I used to have one best friend, but she died last year in the Hunger Games. She made it into the final four, but was killed by some kid from Four. I go over to 'Rouber's Grill' to pick up a sandwich and heading over to the town square before I bump into Cao.

**Yukii Mohanny POV (Gamemaker)**

I sit beside one of the District Two mentors, Keano Hert as I listen to the mayor's speech. I sigh as I examine my just done nails. They were the colour of blood, a vivid red. Don't tell anyone, but they were actually stained with real blood. Blood of people who lived hundreds of years ago. The thumbs were the blood of Gwen LeQune, a failed Head Gamemaker of the 100th Hunger Games. The pinkies were blood of the 100th Hunger Games' vicotr, Nathan Stiller. The middle fingers were the blood of Peeta Mellark, who was the boyfriend of the Katniss Everdeen, whose blood is stained on the remaining fingers. She was the one who caused the Capitol the most pain, and everyone hates her to this day. Even though we won, the scars and memories are still there.

I shake away my evil thoughts as I pay attention to the escort, Aviara Le'Nay, who is chirping out the female name. "Eti Cangrove!"

"I volunteer!" A voice says, causing me to look over to the 16s section. A girl with long chestnut hair waves her hand before running up to the stage. A crowd of girls in the 16s section start booing at the girl, while a group of guys from the 16s section were staring at the ground. I look at the girl volunteering, and see a tear fall, but as soon as I blink, the tear is gone, and she smirks at the crowd. "I'm Canqueti Nyte, and I _will _be District Two's next victor!" The audience erupts in cheers, and I grin. District Two is so happy about the Hunger Games, as they should be. Aviara giggles before drawing the male name. "Ewon Stellars!" A twelve year old, walks towards the stage uncertainly, but runs back to his friends when he hears a loud voice booming, "I volunteer!" I find the voice of a seventeen year old, a cold smirk on his face. Aviara claps. "Your name, honey?" The boy clears his throat. "Daewon Gloe." He winks at everyone. "I'm the next victor." The audience erupts in appaluse yet again, before Aviara squeks out, "May the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

I follow the tributes to the Justice Building, ready to watch their good-byes, and see who is more...tougher, and who I like or not. I plop on a chair in the camera room, my golden eyes glued onto the screen where Daweon was saying good-bye to his parents. His fther pats him on the back. "You're so gifted son." He reaches in his pocket and takes something out. "Here, it's your token." I see a golden pin with -Gloe- on it. Daewon smiles, and puts it in his pocket. "Thanks." His mother hugs him tightly. "You'll win this." She whispers. Then she beams. "I'll start planning your victory dinner!" She says, excited. Daewon nods, listing some food he likes while a dog is at his feet. Daewon pets it, whispering something into his ear after his parents leave.

I turn over to watch the girl, Canqueti's good-byes. Her parents give her a simple good-bye before leaving, saying they have a meeting with the mayor. A pair of twins and a guy, her older brother is left. The twins joke around about Daewon. "He's going to be one of those tributes that go crazy." The girl says, laughing. Her twin laughs along. "Then he'll die a stupid death." He adds. Canqueti rolls her eyes before punchign them both on the arm, hard. "Shut up." She scolds them, but she cracks a small smile. The twins leave and Canqueti smiles at the brother. "I'll be fine Cais." She says ruffling his hair. He bites his lip, shaking his head. "After that thing with Cao, you're not OK." He replies, looking at her with worried eyes. She sucks in a deep breath. "Look, I know you're one of those protective brothers, but I'll be _fine._" She sticks out her pinkie. "Promise." Cais stares at the pinkie for ten seconds before sighing and taking his pinkie and pinkie-promising. Then he laughs. "That was stupid." She laughs along. "True." They hug and he leaves, handing her keychain made of wood, a smiley face. Then he leaves, not looking back. The girl sighs, and focuses her attention on the door. Her eyes go wide and she grips onto the chain. I follow her eyes and see a guy staring at her at the door. Then the Peacekeepers show up and covers the doors, his jet black hair disappearing.

I shrug. Whatever. Two friendless tributes. I smirk, thinking about another arena idea...

**OK, the Gamemaker was weird, but I wanted to do something different so yeah. What's this arena idea? We'll find out in the arena!**

**Next chapter will be out Wednesday, I believe. PartyCheese will be writing that, so keep an eye out! We also need more extras characters, so please make some?**

**Read and tell me your thoughts!**

**Sponsor Question(worth one point): What's the name of the District Two training dome?**


	10. District Three Reaping

**District Three like we promised! This was written by PartyCheese and edited my myself a slight bit. We hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games.**

**District Three Reaping**

**Ethan Ryder POV (District Three)**

"Ivy, can you hand me that wire?" Ivy stares at me, and I realize I hadn't specified what kind I wanted." The blue one, please." She reaches behind her, and brings out a strip of deep blue wiring. She reaches over to me, and I grab it from her hand. I attach it to another wire, a red one, and the bomb powers up. The timer flashes, and then stays at ten minutes, the green light reflecting off the metal surface.

"I seriously don't think this is a good idea. Bombs aren't something you should play with." Ivy and I turn to Kade, staring at us. "Um, Kade, I don't know if you noticed, but you live in District Three. It's all about explosives." I respond. "Actually, we build electronics, not just bombs." Ivy rolls her eyes, and turns to the small metal ball again." Don't worry Kade, if we get blown up, at least we don't have to participate in the Hunger Games." Kade actually looks scared, but Ivy laughs. Ivy, and few others, love my sense of humor. Kade, and most other people, don't. My jokes were a love/hate relationship. If you love them, you love them. If you don't, well, you completely hate them.

I notice Kade and Ivy were already away from me, as they point and yell at the bomb. I look down, and see it is at ten seconds. The metal gleams in the sun as I throw it in the air, as I run away. I am thrown a few inches by the blast, and I look behind me. Nothing was harmed in the explosion. I see Kade about to speak, and glare at him. The "I told you so" died in his throat.

**Lite Manni (District Three)**

The concept of going to the Reaping didn't thrill me, and I had good reasons. First of all, if we weren't forced to watch the Hunger Games, I probably wouldn't even want a television; I usually hide behind a pillow anyways, and second, I wasn't all that into the death and destruction thing. My friends were, and I get why. As they say, winning means fame and fortune; Losing means certain death; The Hunger Games have begun. But I still dreaded the Reapings, and especially the suspense of watching my name get moved around in the glass bowl, and I even hated the feeling of relief, that was followed by the dread that I would be put through this next year.

"Come on, Lite; get your Reaping clothes on." Unlike me, my sister loves the action and thrill of the Games. She's only eleven, and hadn't gotten her name put in the ballot. She and I don't get along that well, so she doesn't watch for my name to be drawn, and always just talked to her friends instead. My parents, and basically all of my family, enjoys the Games, so I'm an oddball even in my own house. I also held that position at school, where people usually shied away from me. They say I'm cynical and sarcastic. And I never say they're wrong.

I push myself off the couch, and go to change just so I don't have to get yelled at by my mom and stepdad, too. As I walk by my dresser, I finger the golden chain that used to belong to my real father. He was the only one that I could become even close to nice around, and I always enjoyed my time with him, when he wasn't working to build weapons for the Capitol. Why they needed weapons, I'll never know. But I still hate them for making my father go in on the day one of the bombs decided not to work properly. It blew up in his face, and he didn't make it through the night. My mom wasn't all that heartbroken, and neither was my sister. I personally suspected her of cheating on my dad with my new stepdad, but I had no proof. I'm not going to go on and whine about my life, so I pulled my dress on, and walked out into the living room.

"Lite, do you really have to wear those shoes?" My mother asks. I look down at my boots, which weren't all that pretty but I decided to put on anyway. "What's wrong with them?" I ask, not seeing the problem. "They're ugly. Go put on new ones. The ones I bought for you." Oh God, please no. Those shoes are mini trash compactors, with a black bow. "No." Of course, my "father" decides to come in the room now. "Lite, go put the shoes on! You make us look like we're poor!" Okay, I was seriously becoming angry. I pushed him out of the way, I was almost his size, and ran out the door. What a great mood to be in for the Reaping.

**Ethan Ryder POV (District Three)**

I slip a tie around my neck, and tightened it. I didn't particularly want to wear this, but my mom and dad wanted me to, so I did. My sister comes out of her room, the same time I come out of mine, with sky blue bows in her hair. "Well, someone looks adorable." She sticks her tongue out at me, and I pick her up and spin her around. "Put me down! Put me down!" She says, pounding her hands against my back. But as I place her on her feet, she's laughing. My family and I always gets along, even my sister, so I can't relate to people that yell and scream at their families. Lite Manni was one of them, or at least that was what I heard from when I walked past her house to and from school. Whenever I look at her, she just glares and walks away. The anger is always clearly etched on her features. She would be pretty if she wasn't scowling all the time. I hold the door open for my mom and sister, and then my dad takes it from me. We walk towards the Reaping, and my sister's hand slips into mine. I know she's scared I may get put into the Games, and the fact that she just turned twelve adds a whole new level of stress to her mind. I squeeze it, reassuringly, and we start to see and hear the crowd as we near the town square.

**Lite Manni POV (District Three)**

I wait for my family to walk into the town square, and see that they were the last ones here. Talking about how I should get ready faster, and that they were going to be late, and they get here last. When we get back, the blame will most likely fall on me. I may not come home at all. Everyone settles down, and the escort, Oddy Levi, starts to speak. "Welcome one and all to the 450th Hunger Games reaping! As you know, the Quarter Quell has been announced, and a new twist has been put out! The children that are honored to be picked as tributes will have new challenges put in front of them! Now, let's start the reaping!" Everybody cheers, but I'm sullen. What was there to cheer about? Oddy sticks her hand into the round glass bowl, and pulls out a name." Lite Manni!" I almost gasp, but remain silent as I walk up to the stage. She shakes my hand, and I stand beside her, waiting for my male counterpart. I guess I wouldn't be coming home with my family, after all.

**Ethan Ryder POV (District Three)**

I see Lite walk up to the stage, and thought it may be for the best. After all, it's not like she was wanted by her family. My sister's hand squeezes mine even tighter, hard enough to cut off blood flow, as they push the girl's bowl aside, and bring Oddy the male one. She plunges her hand in, and time starts to slow down. Her hand comes out in slow motion, and I see the letter E, and start to panic. I remember there were a lot of people with E as the first letter of their names in this District, and I start to calm down. My sister's nails dig into my palm. "Ethan Ryder!" I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, and my sister looks up at me, her eyes tearing. I try to pry her hand off of mine, but it didn't work. I dig my fingers under hers, and she lets go. I walk up to the stage, and she starts to run after me, but Ivy and Kade grabbed her and brings her back. I see Ivy's eyes fill with tears, and Kade have a hopeless look on his face. Lite looks straight ahead as I stood beside her, and Oddy grabs our hands and guided us into the Justice Building.

**Donovan Greyson POV (District Three) **

I follow my tributes into the huge building where they went to say their final goodbyes, and was guided into the camera room to watch them. Ethan's family crowds around him, but his sister was the one closest, hugging him and crying. They leave, and his father had to bring his sister outside, so she didn't run back in and stay there forever. I turn to Lite's screen, expecting another family moment. But she sits there, all alone, without anyone crying for her or comforting her. Where were her friends? Was she hated that much her friends, if she had any, wouldn't come to say goodbye? I almost turn away before I notice her shoulders were shaking. I see that her head was down, but didn't register the microscopic movement of her shoulders. She's crying.

**There is District Three! So many more to go! I need to update my other story soon...but PartyCheese and I hope you enjoyed this, and read and tell us your thoughts!**

**Sponsor Question(worth one point): What did Ivy wear in her hair?**


	11. District Four Reaping

**I know this is late, but I didn't get to be on the computer until today! My father decided to take us out to dinner and to pick up my mother, getting home at nine, getting me to go to sleep. Then, this morning, I had asian school, and right now is the only time I have today to be on the computer, so I apologize for the lateness, and I hope you all forgive me. **

**P.S. DISCLAIMER. Me no own anything. **

**District Four Reaping**

**Eric "Riches" Adlenn POV (District Four)**

"And you think you're gonna survive in the Quarter Quell with your weak sword skills." My older brother, Luke sneers at me, grabbing another sword from the rack. He laughs loudly at my near bulls' eye throw, and throws his sword. It hits exactly bulls' eye. He looks back at me, cocky, his nasty smirk spreading all over his face. "And _that's _how you do it." Luke brags, staring fondly at the the target and sword. I roll my eyes as I walk over to the axes. "Your axe skills are worse than my sword skills." I'm much better at the axe than the swords, and he knows that. Luke just shakes his head, smirking yet again like an idiot. "You've gotta leave the axes to the people from Seven." He throws his head back, laughing like a maniac. "Somebody's gonna think you were born in the wrong district!" Luke howls loudly, his laughter filling the training dome.

I glare at him, gripping the axe in my hand tightly. Before I thought it through, I aim the axe at Luke's head. He stops laughing as he sees me aiming, and dodges the axe just in time to not get his head chopped off. Unfortunately (not really), his blonde hair did not survive the axe throwing. Luke's hair is chopped off, leaving a messy clump of hair on his head. I watch, laughing now, as 'Lucky''s face quickly turns red with anger, his mouth twisted into a scowl as he grabs a knife and prepares to throw it at me. I snort as I duck, the knife nearly embedding itself into the arm of Head Coach Oass. Head Coach starts to shout insults and threats at Luke, but freezes when he sees Luke's ugly hair. Slowly, his face softens and he starts laughing, the clipboard flung into the pool. "What, happened, to, your, hair?" Head Coach says between laughs. Luke growls as he stomps out of the dome with his baldy head.

Head Coach Oass stops laughing slowly when Luke leaves, and turns to me, his eyes still stained from the tears of laughter. "Don't forget that it's either you or 'Lucky' that's volunteering." He tells me, his deep blue eyes full of laughter. I nod, grinning, as I exit the dome to go home and change.

_...District Four Reaping..._

**Rosalie Pent POV (District Four)**

"Gillan, what are you looking at?" I ask my girlfriend impatiently, trying to see what she's looking at. She rolls her eyes and points to a guy and girl fighting. "Just the two idiots who think it's fun to fight in the middle of the town square." A boy with bright green eyes and ash-brown hair was fighting with a girl in a ponytail. The guy, who I know is Eric Adlenn, wins, smirking as he pulls the girl up. She slaps his face lightly before walking over to our area, the 16s section. I hold onto Gillan's hand as I wait for the reaping to begin. I'm the chosen female volunteer, and I'm curious to see who's my partner. Eric and Luke's mother, Sophia, demanded that either Eric or Luke be this year's male tribute. Apparently, whoever volunteers first, or gets there first is the tribute, and who doesn't will be disinherited. Harsh, much?

The reaping finally begins, and the anthem starts playing.

_My dear Panem,  
><em>_The country of success,  
>My dear Panem,<br>_Built from the old earth's mess,  
>My dear Panem,<br>The start of a brand new century,  
><em>___My dear Panem,  
>The start and end is merry<em>_

_We struggle to grow and strive,  
>But some decide to take lives,<br>Forcing the good to become evil,  
>Covering the country in a bitter veil,<br>This is the tragic story of my dear Panem!_

_But I, a good citzen, can be some use,  
>I promise I will not infuse, but defuse,<br>Any rebels against the Capitol, I see  
>So I can be free,<br>In my dear Panem  
>And we will all, be free<br>In our dear Panem!_

As the anthem stops playing, the mayor appears and says his boring old speech. Then, our escort, Pinky Peppermint, dances up to the stage, her pink hair flying everywhere. "I'm soo soooooo soooooooooooooooo happy to be here in District FOUR!" She giggles. "Let's find out who is our beautiful and lovely female, ok?" As she walks over to the female reaping bowl, Gillan grips on tight to my hand.

__...District Four Reaping..._  
><em>

**Rosabelle Ossington POV (Co-Arena Planner)**

"Tyla Omegas!" Pinky chirps happily. Wait for it..."I volunteer!" Someone from the 16s sections exclaims, rushing over to the stage. I see a girl golden hair run to the stage, another girl staring unhappily at her. Pinky jumps with joy as she coos, "Oh, dear! What is your name?" The girl smiles. "Rosaline Pent. The next victor." Everyone cheers and hoots as Pinky hugs Rosaline and skips over to the male reaping bowl. "Talim Nockin!" Again, wait for it..."I VOLUNTEER!" Two boys shout out at the same time. I look around to see a nearly bald eighteen year old and a sixteen year old with brown hair emerge as they stare each other down. Suddenly, the bald one attacks, the other boy defending. The small fight slowly becomes a bigger one as they decide who is the volunteer. Finally, I see the sixteen year old forcing the eighteen year old on the ground, choking him, and I knew the younger boy won. He gets up, brushes the dust off his gray jacket and white shirt and walks up to the stage, grinning. Pinky shierks with joy as she sqeezes the boy tightly, planting big bright purple lipstick stains all over his olive-pale face. "What's your name, dear?" The boy pulls away from the death hug as he tries to wipe the stains off. "Eric Adlenn. I'm sixteen and the next victor of District Four!" He shouts, giving up on his attempt to get the lipstick off. All of District Four cheers and whistles as Rosaline and Eric shake hands. Pinky smiles widely. "Thank you District Four and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

I follow the victors, tributes and escort to the Justice Building where I will observe their good-byes. As I go in, and Susan Ment, one of the District Four victors and mentors, nods at me as we sit down, watching Eric's good-byes. I see the bald kid again, scowling at Eric, and I realize that they're siblings. "Fuck you." The bald kid spits out, glaring at Eric. Eric grins. "You're out of practise 'Lucky'." 'Lucky' is about to punch Eric in the face when their mother appears. She glares at 'Lucky'. "Luke, you are kicked out of the house for a week. Go live with one of your friends." Eric glares at his mother as Luke stomps out of the Justice Building. "You said whoever lost will get disinherited!" He shouts at his mother, his green eyes full of betrayal. His mother shrugs. "He'll still be of some use." She smiles at him. "Well, if you win, _then _I'll disinherit him." She tilts her head. "If you don't win, then he won't be disinherited." She pats his hand and walks away, opening the door for two girls and a boy, one opf the girls walking with a crutch. Eric brightens up a bit when he sees them come in. The little girl sticks her tongue out at Eric, which he ignores. The girl with the crutch smiles at him. "Good luck Riches. You don't need it but still." She says, shrugging. Eric laughs. The little boy taps Eric on the knee before slapping his knee. Eric pretends to be in pain as he lightly punches the boy. "What was that for Victory?" He says, grimacing in mock pain. Victory laughs, the little girl glaring at them. Eric gives his attention to her. "What's up Dolly?" She rolls her eyes, walking out. "You don't stand a chance." She says over her shoulder.

I laugh as 'Dolly' walks out, Eric rolling his eyes. Two othe people come in to see Eric, who I think is his friends. I turn over to observe Rosaline's good-byes. She's hugging a girl, who is crying a bit as her parents, and her two sisters and her brother leaves. "Don't go Rosaline!" The girl sobs. "I'll be fine Gillan." Rosaline assures her, looking at a boy who is sitting beside her. Rosaline smiles a bit at the boy, who is smiling in return. I get the feeling that Rosaline's bisexual, the girl being her girlfriend, and the boy being her ex-boyfriend. Antoher girl, whose name is Alexis Stern, as it says on her nametag, looks at Rosaline. "Good luck!" She whispers, patting Rosaline on the back before leaving. The boy slowly untangles the girl, Gillan, from Rosaline as he leads her out. "I hope you make it out alive." He says softly, giving her a smile. Rosaline smiles back before the Peacekeepers come and dragged the boy and girl away.

I pout as I look at Eric and Rosaline sitting there, now alone. I grin as I think of the arena. Maybe they'll like it and make it work in their advantage, and maybe they won't like it, letting it destroy them.

**There's District Four! How'd you like it? I feel like I need to tell you something, but I have no clue what it si right now...so read and tell us your thoughts!**

**Sponsor Question(worth one point): Who is the District Four mentor that is mentioned here?**


	12. District Five Reaping

**Dun, dun! District Five! This chapter is written by Vespeh, another co-writer (would co-writer be the right word as there is about four of us?). Anyway, he wrote this and I just edited it. Enjoy!**

**P.S. We don't own anything. **

**District Five Reaping**

**Arce Rota POV (District Five)**

I wake up to my father screaming at my mother; probably she burnt his toast. His voice seem to shake the whole house.

"Shut up!" I hear our rude neighbour yell from the sidewalk. My father and are yelling at each other as I got dressed when I pass the calendar hanging on the green part of my wall and I realize it's reaping day.

My shoulders fall and I remember my father has the suit I was supposed to wear.

I sigh and hear my father coming upstairs, still yelling at as he bangs open my door and instantly he's calm. "Arce, come down to my room." He says with a stern glare. Do I ever have a quiet moment with my father around? I ask myself. In five minutes flat, I'm in one of his suits. I grimace reflection of my window; I look ridiculous. The suit he chose for me looks like a black sports coat over a white shirt and black slacks, and black dress shoes. But I'm not sure in the dim light of the room.

It's about 10:00 when I walk downstairs. My mother looks at me and beams happily. "Aww, don't you look sweet!" My mother croons. "It was the best I could do with him." My father scowls into his newspaper as he starts reading. "Jayce!" My mother exclaims, sounding horrified. "Don't worry mother." I say quietly.

After eating some slightly brown toast, I say to my parents, "I'm going to see Vane." My father looks up from his newspaper. "Oh no, you're not!" He says slightly angry. "Bloody well why not?" I say in my weird accident given to me by the surgery my father performed. "I need to fix that mess you call hair." He says, raising his voice. "Jayce, maybe I should do it." My mother says. "Fine Amie, go ahead. I don't care." He says, his shoulders sagging like he just lost everything. "Come with me Arce." My mother tells me quietly, getting up and heading towards the parlor where the only mirror was.

After half an hour of tweaking my hair and eight interruptions from my father I look in the mirror and my hair was combed to the sides and it seemed to stay no matter what you did to it. I'm fed up with all of this preparation. "Anything else?" I ask sarcastically. "Something as fun as this?" She sighs, looking worn out like she always did after my father criticizes her. "No, you're free to go." I leave, hoping that Vane was still home.

As I walk past the some research and electricity buildings, I start to feel something in the air. The feeling of despair. I find myself at Vane's door and I knock loudly. His grandmother answers the door, saying Vane is in the backyard. I walk around and find him sparring with a tree with one of his wooden swords. "Hey!" I shout. "What did that tree do to you?" He turns around and I see his blonde hair look like it was gelled back. He's wearing his old steel gray blazer and black pants with black loafers. "Well, your highness, what an honour." He says mockingly. "Shut up." I say, scowling. We look at each other and without another word, he tosses one of his swords to me and we start sparring.

"How's the old man?" He asks, smirking. "The usual." I answer with a hint of sarcasm. After two hours of sparring in our fancy clothing we go inside. His grandmother sees us and says that we look "handsome." It's embarrassing. At one o'clock we start to get ready to leave so we could arrive at about one fourty.

When we get there, I look up at the stage. The glass balls are up there with my name in there along with Vane's. I say goodbye and leave to find my mother. My father never comes until the Peacekeeper is about to arrive on our doorstep. "Arce!" My mother says, relieved. "See you soon mother." I reply, passing her and going towards the area for sixteen year olds.

**Isabella "Bella" Verra POV (District Five)**

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Ouch!" I say, holding up my finger to Delaney, my twin sister and best friend. "__Well, don't touch those piney animals Bella." Delaney says, all superior. "__Let's go over there; there are no piney animals." I say, staring at my finger. __We walk onto the street and we sit down, playing with cinder and heart with our dolls. Then, a sound distracts us. "__What's that sound?" Delaney asks. "__No idea." I say, getting up and walking towards the porch from some water._

_A military vehicle zooms up the road. "__What's tha-" Delaney begins to ask, but suddenly, she gets hit. __The vehicle tramples her and spins out of control, smashing into a glass house beside Isabella._

_The glass shards come closer to Isabella, almost killing her and making her blind in her right eye forever._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I shudder as I read the report and remembering what could of happened to me eight years ago. I get up, blinking my eye and straining to see from my right eye. All I could see is a little light in a cracked form. Apparently, I cracked my pupil.

"Bella?" asks. "Are you alright?" I nod my head. "Fine." I lie, holding back tears. "I'm sorry I showed you this. I should have waited." He answers, concerned.

"No doctor, I'm quite alright." I say, letting myself calm down and the tears went away. "Alright." She says. "Get going. Go get prettied up for the reapings." I sigh. "Great. Another thing that can kill me." I mutter under my breath on the way out.

It was a sunny day and not many people were out on the street. "Probably enjoying their last time with their kids." I say to no one in particular. "Bella?" My friend Alexa says, coming from behind me. "Oh, sorry Lexie." I apologize, whipping around to see her holding a computerized clipboard. "Reaping got you?" She asks sadly. "Not really." I lie again. "Come on. I will make you stunning." She finally says with enthusiasm. We walk towards her house and once inside I had a little surprise.

My mother is there to make me stunning. I shudder at the thought of what they're going to do to me. After being fitted in a blue dress that match my eyes and complimented my light tanned skin, my mother offers to do my hair. It's one of the times she's happy after my father died from cancer last year.

"Done." My mother says quietly. I look into the mirror and see that my hair is in a sort of braid my mother calls a 'french braid'. "Thanks." I reply, looking at my blind eye and I see that she put make-up on it so I couldn't see the scar. "Come on." Alexa says to me impatiently. "We're going to be late."

"Relax Lexie." I assure her. "It's only half past one." Alexa rolls her eyes. "Your choice. You can be late and look like a fool." She grumbles stubbornly. "For an adult you're immature." I shoot back at her. She glares at me. "I'm fourteen like you!"

"Ladies." My mother says in a warning tone. "Fine, let's go." I groan, giving up at my mother's stare.

When we get there, I leave my mother and with Alexa, we head towards the fourteen year old area. "Arce!" I hear a woman yell. I look to the left slightly and see a fifteen or sixteen year old guy looking stunning in his suit. I've never seen him before-he must live more downtown. I continue walking towards the other fourteen year olds and I look back at my mother. She's crying.

I stare up at the stage. The glass balls seem huge to me.

**Red Branson POV (District Five, Mentor)**

How boring is our mayor? I groan a bit as I look over possible candidates for the Games and mark a few that would seem to survive in the Games. Then, the escort Fencha Desla got up there and was giggling her head off. It took ten minutes for her to shut up and get ready to pull out a name. "Isabella Verra!" She squeaks into the microphone. I watch a young girl come up, not even trembling. She's one of the ones I think would make it. _Congratulations,_ I think dryly.

Fencha composes herself, still red in the face from giggling so much and puts her hand in the other glass sphere. She squeaks yet again. "Arce Rota!" The boy walks up, stone faced and I think he's a goner. "Isabella Verra and Arce Rota are our wonderful tributes! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!" Fencha squeals into the microphone. _Shut up,_ I think tiredly. After that, everyone disbands or starts partying I walk to the Justice Building, letting myself into the recording area. I watch the final goodbyes without caring and I take out a bottle of whiskey. As the monitor starts up, I see myself with my pointy nose and raven red hair and gold eyes.

I shudder and then I'm looking at Arce saying goodbye to whom I thought to be his mother. "Please Arce, don't be upset your father isn't here." His mother pleads. "I'm not." He replies slightly cold. "Goodbye mother." She starts crying. "Bye." She sniffles and then sobers up and says, "I expect to see you home in a few weeks." Arce didn't say anything and gestures his mother towards the door. "Wait!" His mother cries. "Take this!" She tosses a small gold object to him. "Good-bye mother." He repeats.

I turn off the monitor on him and I shiver. My own mother did the same thing. I turn on the monitor for the girl and the only thing I see was the girl's tears as she hugs someone goodbye and is handed a necklace of some sort and Isabella bursts into tears. "Thank yo-you mother." She stops crying and looks up and through the camera I see a scar. And then I remember.

She was the girl whose sister died eight years ago. "Bella, you're ruining your make-up." Someone tells her softly; probably her friend. "Goodbye." Isabella says firmly as she gestures her mother and friend to the same door Arce told his mother to leave at.

I sit there, watching the Capitol symbol on the screen, then I look at the full bottle of whiskey I brought. I get up and leave without it.

**There is District Five! District Six will be out Wednesday. We hope your character was portrayed correctly. So now read and tell us your thoughts!**

**Sponsor Question(worth one point): Isabella is blind in which eye? **


	13. District Six Reaping

**Here, wonderful people, District Six by PartyCheese! Please enjoy!**

**P.S. Disclaimer! Suzanne Collins own the Hunger Games!**

**Esmeralda Turquoise POV (District Six)**

"Mum! Dad! Are you coming to the reaping?" All I hear in return is a groan, and a rustle of the sheets as someone rolls over. My parents never get up with me anymore. I almost cry as I pull on my reaping dress, and tie my hair with a turquoise bow that complemented my eye colour. Ever since my parents had discovered the joy of morphling, they hardly ever come out of their room, and eventually, just lived from one high to the next. No one knows, except my friends, and I prefere to keep it that way. Let them think I have a perfect life. It also helps that I am so good looking, because it means I didn't look as if I come from a poor family. But I'm tough because my parents had left me to fend for myself. Every day after school, I have to work in the hospital with my aunt, and all the money is put towards food and clothes for me. Nothing is left over for unnecessary needs, like jewelry or snack food. The dinner table is empty, and I almost always sit in silence well I eat. If my parents decide to come down, they usually never talk to me, except to blame me for not making them dinner. Like I should know if they want it or not. And when I do make it, they don't want it, and yell at me for wasting food. My friends help me through it, but it's still tough to get through each day without getting a kiss from my mother, or a hug from my father. I almost cried when we talked about the danger of drugs at school, and eventually asked to go to the bathroom, where I let my tears out in the stall. It was awhile before I could go back to class, and when I did, the lesson was over.

I walk out the front door, leaving my parents to deal with the Peacekeepers' wrath when they didn't show up. "Your parents aren't coming again?" Someone asks behind me. Medix Heel, one of the only friends I have, runs up to me and hugs me. "They can deal with the Peacekeepers if they don't get up." I say, grabbing her hand. "Curaga and Nave are meeting us at the reaping." She answers my question without me having to ask, and we walk on, starting to hear the sounds of a huge crowd. We walk up the hill to the town square, and the reaping comes into view.

**James Cain POV (District Six)**

"James! Get up!" The distinctive squeal of my sister Kristen pierces my ears, and I groan, pulling my sheets off my body. My family is running around the house, getting ready for the reaping, and I can hear their loud footsteps. "I'm coming!" My voice echoes throughout my house as I slip on my good clothes, and run out to my sister, picking her up and setting her on the couch. She annoys me sometimes, but I still love her. I could feel the elation that brings up our house, because we all get to miss school. Well, it wouldn't matter for me; I was pulled out of school a month ago to be home schooled. Of course, Logan, my twin brother, got to stay. He wasn't being constantly bullied, so badly he was taken out and brought to be taught by his parents. I never told anyone, but I was, and am, a little jealous of him. He seems as if he got all of the good genes, and everybody just seems naturally attracted to him. We both share our six feet height, and our dirty blonde hair colour, but he keeps his short.

We all get together, and walk out the door. I know Dad is probably fuming inside because of how we just left the house in a mess, but he learns to control his anger. His father had abused him as a child, and anger runs in the family. But he fought against it, and never laid a finger on us. We walk in silence for the remaining trip to the town square, my dad holding Kristen on his shoulders. My mom tightens Logan's tie, and I see him loosen it after she looks away. The hill leading to the town square swells up in front of us, and as it starts to become steeper, our breathing starts to become heavier. By the time we are at the top, we're huffing and puffing. We're already late, and the escort, Cassandra Bellmont, stands on the stage, in front of the glass balls that represent the male and female tributes that will be picked." Welcome everyone! Aren't you SOOOOO excited for the 450th annual Hunger Games? I know I am! Well, let's get started, shall we?" She spins the ball around, and pulls out a name. "Esmeralda Turquoise!" Everyone gasps. Esmeralda is known around town that she vhas parents on morphling. No one knows if it's true or not, but she doesn't look like she would last even a second in the arena, yet she walks up with an emotionless mask on. No parents cry, and I wonder where her parents are and if they cared or not. I don't get to ponder it much as Cassandra goes over to the male reaping bowl, spins it, and pulls out another name.

**Wolf Cain POV (District Six)**

I listen closer for what Cassandra was going to say as she chooses the male tribute. "And the male tribute for District Six is…James Cain!" A young man, about seventeen or eighteen, walks up to the stage, his face slightly shocked. A little girl sobs and her parents run to embrace her. She must be his little sister. Cassandra grabs both of the tributes' hands, and brings them into the Justice Building, where they will say their final goodbyes. I'm already dreading the thought of watching them.

**Esmeralda Turquoise POV (District Six)**

When Cassandra Bellmont pulled my name out of the glass ball, I hadn't really cared. My parents would barely know I was gone; I only was living in their house to cook their food. Since I had turned eighteen this year, I had hoped to move out and get my own place. It looks like that wasn't happening, though. But when Medix comes running in, I break down to tears. We hold each other, crying and sobbing in the comfort of each others' arms. She is the only thing I have to live for, and I promise her I will try the hardest-the hardest I have ever tried in anything, to come back alive. But in my heart, I knew it's all fruitless.

**James Cain POV (District Six)**

Being reaped for the Hunger Games was never really part of my life plan, but it happened, and there's nothing I can do to change it. But just the same, when my family comes in to say goodbye, I still regret that I will never see them again. I don't tell them that, but I think they all know that it was true. That's why they sob so hard and hold me with the force of a dog chomping down on his food. I tell them to try their hardest to keep my sister out of the Games. I know they couldn't do anything about it if she was reaped, but I make them promise any way.

**There it is! District Six. PartyCheese and I want to finish the reapings before we both graduate the week after next week, but we'll see what happens. The reapings are boring after a while, but WE WILL MAKE IT THROUGH! Now, read and review!**

**Sponsor Question(worth one point): James' twin brother's name is...**


	14. District Seven Reaping

**Sorry for being late yet again, but yesterday was my brother's birthday, so I had to celebrate it with him. We are now halfway through the reapings, and so I give you DISTRICT SEVEN, written by PartyCheese!**

**P.S. Suzanne Collins still own the Hunger Games.**

**District Seven Reaping**

**Simon Fletcher POV (District Seven)**

"Simon, wake up!" My sister, Erica, orders me from the kitchen, her voice floating lazily into my room. "I don't want to." I groan. "I'm making pancakes!" She calls. I shoot up, pull my pajamas off, and quickly put on my reaping clothes.

"You look so cute!" Erica coos as I come into the kitchen. She pinches my cheeks, and I brush her hands away, rubbing my now red cheeks. "Why do you always have to do that?" I mumble into my hand. I sit down on the wooden chair, and Erica places a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I ask, cutting off a piece of pancake and spearing it with my fork. "Getting milk." She answers shortly.

"Erica, can you put some more butter on my pancakes?" I ask. She takes a knife and cuts off a piece of butter from the brick, and starts to spread it around my breakfast. "You're lucky you're so cute. If it was anyone else, I would have told them butter makes you fat." She finishes, and then kisses me lightly on the nose. Personally, I think I'm really small for my age. I'm twelve, but I look about eight years old, with my blonde hair, blue eyes, and two missing front teeth. My sister Erica spoils me rotten because she thinks I'm so cute. I'm not complaining.

**Evna Hunderson POV (District Seven)**

My eyes flickers open, and I reach my hand over to click off the alarm. It's the third morning in a row that I have beaten it. Pulling my sheets off, I see the light touch the scars on my skin in a weird way, making them faintly glint. I pull on a black sweater and black pants.

Walking out my door, my brother looks at my attire. "Why do you always wear long, black clothes?" He wonders out loud, eating cereal in the kitchen. "None of your business." I mumble into my long, black hair.

"You wear the same thing every day." He says, trying to continue the argument. I just ignore him, taking out a bowl and pouring cereal and milk into it for myself. I grab a spoon as I sit at the table.

"I wish Dad could cook." I didn't even lift my head to Mark's comment; I just keep eating. "When Mom was around, she cooked breakfast all the time." Mark continues. My heart starts to ache, and I let my spoon drop to the bottom of my bowl. I hope he doesn't go too far. Tears start to well up in my eyes, and they trail down my cheeks. Mark sees what have happened, and backtracks to try to fix this. "Oh God, I'm sorry Evna. I was just trying to joke around. I didn't mean to bring Mom into this." He gets up, pulls his chair over, and puts his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder, letting the tears flow.

**Simon Fletcher POV (District Seven)**

"Oh! Mom and Dad are back!" Erica says, looking out the window. "Yay! We can finally get to the reaping!" I love the reaping-the sense of celebration.

"Simon, can you at change your clothes?" My dad says, looking at my oil stained jeans and hole riddled t-shirt as he walks in the door. I am about to open my mouth when Erica says, "C'mon, Dad. Let him wear it." He rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything else.

We are about to walk out the door to go to the reaping when I yell, "Wait!" I dash over to my room to grab my teddy bear, Tyler. When I walk back to the door, Erica is laughing. "Okay, we can go now." I say. We walk out the door, and leave for the reaping. After a few minutes, we stop in the town square to join the huge crowd.

**Evna Hunderson POV (District Seven)**

"C'mon, Mark, let's go!" I yell into his room. "I'm coming, calm yourself!" He says. He opens his door and walks out of his room. "Again, why do you always wear black? Be happy for a little bit!" He says, and then starts to spin me around. We start to laugh, the chuckles bubbling into huge belly laughs. But then I fall, tripping over the table. My sleeve rips from Mark holding it, and I hit the floor, hard.

"Evna, what are those?" He asks, pointing to the silvery scars on my wrists. "Are those…?" Realization dawns on his face, and he turns around. "Dad! Dad, come here!" I start to panic, getting up from the floor, but my dad comes in as soon as I stand.

"What?" He asks. "I think Evna's been cutting herself." Mark explains. My dad's eyes widen, and he looks at my wrist. "Is this true?" I nod, swallowing. "Why?" He whispers. "When Mom died…it was too much. You handled it by drinking; Mark handled it by being with his friends every hour. This is how I handled it." My voice is extremely low, and they both strain to hear it.

"Evna, why didn't you just come to me? I was always here." Anger bubbles up inside me, and I release it. "Because you weren't always here! You drank yourself into a stupor every night, and then the hangover was too much for us to even talk to you the next morning!"

"But I'm here now!" My dad shouts back. I want to reply, but I'm too angry to answer. I storm out of the house, running to the town square.

**Simon Fletcher POV (District Seven)**

Our escort, Cassandra Bellmont, giggles girlishly, holding her hand over her mouth. Erica always said she was annoying and flighty. I didn't actually know what that means, but I agree anyway.

"Welcome, everyone, to the 450th Annual Hunger Games." Cassandra giggles again, and I hear Erica mumble, "Get on with it!" Cassandra sticks her hand in the glass bowl, and starts to speak again. "The male tribute for this District is…Simon Fletcher!" My eyes widen, and I numbly walk up to the stage, clutching my teddy bear like I could squeeze my freedom out of it. I stand there, stiffly for a few seconds before I burst out crying for my parents. Cassandra calms me down, but I was still shaking when she picks out the girl tribute for District Seven.

**Evna Hudson POV (District Seven)**

When I see Simon Fletcher standing upon the stage, I almost wanted to cry with him. But I rub the back of my hand against my eyes as I listen. "And now, the tribute that will be walking with sweet little Simon into the arena is…Evna Hudson!" She giggles shrilly, looking for me.

My legs move with their own accord, and I didn't even realize I had step up to the stage. "Well, everyone let's give a big hand for our tributes!" All the people start to clap, but I can tell their hearts weren't in it.

We were walk into the Justice Building, and I'm a little surprised to see my family come in. My dad walks up to me. "You aren't cutting anymore?" He asks warily. I shake my head. Then, he and Mark tackle me in a big hug, and our sobs match the ones that are echoing from next door, of another family wishing fate could have been different.

**There is District Seven! District Eight will be up by Monday, so all that's left is to read and tell us your thoughts!**

**Sponsor Question(worth one point): What's the name of Simon's teddy bear?**


	15. District Eight Reaping

**So, District Eight is nobody's characters, only bloodbath and minor characters, but I hope you will still read it! **

**P.S. Suzanne Collins owns the trilogy still. **

**District Eight Reaping**

**Chevv Inderside POV (District Eight)**

"Chocolate milk or just milk?" My twin sister, Claine asks me, one arm on her hip, while the other one waves a glass in my face. I shake my head as I look over at the table. We have a bottle of chocolate milk and two bottles of milk. My two younger siblings stare hopefully at the chocolate milk. I nod at the milk. "Just the plain milk, thanks." I reply, sitting down. Claine stares at me thoughtfully. "Are you sure? You used to love chocolate milk." She says, her dark brown eyes locking eye contact with my identical ones. I shrug. "Yeah. I don't feel like drinking it today. Just give my share to Atin and Cottin." I add, smiling at my little siblings. Atin claps his hands. "Thank yooouuu Chevvvvvv!" He sings in his sweet seven year old voice. Cottin, my 12 year old sister smiles her thanks as she passes hers and Atin's glasses to Claine. Claine pours most of the chocolate milk into their cups and pours the rest in two other glasses. "Leave some for your cousin." She scolds.

My mom's sister, Lace, lost her house when they didn't pay the rent, so she and her husband and children moved into our already small house last month. Lace and her husband sleep in the living room while Polly sleeps with Claine and Hallis shares a room with me.

"Where is Polly and Hallis?" I wonder, looking around. Claine smiles. "Polly is bothering Hallis about reaping clothes." She giggles. "Apparently, Hallis has this 'amazingly awesome' suit that their father gave him but he won't wear it; instead, he wants to wear his favourite pair of jeans and a striped shirt, which Polly thinks is 'totally stupid and old and _boring_."

I stare at her, my mouth hanging open. "How long have they been arguing about that?" I demand, surprised they would argue about clothes. But then, it's District Eight, and all we ever do is specialize in clothing and textiles so...

Claine shrugs indifferently. "Abou-" She gets interrupted by a loud giggle from upstairs, followed by a door slammed, and a "Ow!" She and I look at each other before running upstairs.

When we get upstairs, I see Polly sitting on a chair, glaring at Hallis as she rubs her left foot. Hallis just stands beside her, looking guilty in the black suit Polly was pestering him on wearing. "What happened?" Claine demands, examining Polly's foot. "There's a bruise!" She exclaims, running off to get a bandage.

Hallis scratches the back of his neck, laughing nervously. "Well, Polly wanted me to wear the suit, but I said no, but she insisted, so I did. Then I opened the door and spun her around." He looks to the ground. "And then I accidently slammed her foot into the door." He mumbles quietly. I roll my eyes. "Smart move." I say to Hallis. Claine appears with a bandage and she bandages the bruise. Polly sticks her tongue out at Hallis before limping downstairs with my sister.

I look over at Hallis. He's seventeen, a year younger than me, but sometimes thinks like a twelve year old. He smiles sheepishly before he walks down the stairs. I follow him, tsking on the way.

_...District Eight Reaping..._

**Polly Esterson POV (District Eight)**

"Thanks." I say to my older cousin Claine as she passes a glass of chocolate milk to me. She nods before giving a glass to Hallis, my older brother as he sits down beside me, his face apologetic. I lightly punch him in the arm, our way of saying sorry, before listening to my younger cousins' chattering. "Did you know red and blue make _purple_?" My youngest cousin Atin asks his sister, Cottin. She nods and continues eating her breakfast. Atin huffs and turns to me. "Did _you _know that red and blue make purple?" He repeats, his eyes wide. I shake my head, putting on a thoughtful expression. "Really Atin? I didn't know that." I answer, sounding like I'm in awe. He grins and talks more about colour mixing.

When we're all done our breakfast of bread and bacon, we all leave the house. Chevv leads the way to the backyeard, where our parents were gardening. My mother and aunt look up as they hear us come. "Hello you guys." My mother says tiredly, trying to put a smile on her face as she brushes the loose strands of hair from her worn-out face. My aunt laughs at Hallis. "It seems like Polly got you into the suit, huh?" She teases. Hallis sighs and nods his head.

I don't know why he wouldn't wear the suit. I mean, _I'm _wearing my best dress, a flowy green dress that was my mother's. Even Chevv's wearing dress pants and a clean white dress shirt! And _everyone _knows that Chevv _hates _getting dressed up.

My uncle looks up from his work. "You kids go to the town square. We'll meet you there." He says to us. Claine nods and we leave, Chevv and Hallis telling jokes on the way.

When we arrive in the town square, it's almost time for the reaping. I say good-bye to my cousins and brother and I go to my roped off section. My best friend/ex-boyfriend, Jean Duvenn nods at me from his roped off section right beside me. We used to go out, but there was this girl that liked him, and I didn't want to be stuck in a love triangle, so I decided to break up with him, but stay friends. He agreed, but sometimes asks me to get back together again, but I don't know if I want that or not.

"What happened to your foot?" He asks, concerned. I shake my head, smiling. "My brother decided that he could spin me around, but got clumsy and my foot got slammed into a door."

He winces. "Ouch." I shrug as the anthem plays. When it's over, I look up on stage and Mayor Thunders is saying his speech and introducing our escort, Deluxe Moverdale, who cries out in glee. "Oh. My. PANEM! I'm am soooooooooooooooo glad to be here in District Eight! All of my ancestors started with District Six first before going to District Eight, but I didn't! I started with District Eight and I intend to stay here! But I'm the first!" She brags happily. "And now, without any further adue-wait, did that make sense? Anyway, let's pick the female tribute!" Jean snorts beside me as Deluxe pulls out a name.

"Polly Esterson!" She read cheerfully. My smile freezes on my face, as Jean drops something red from his hand, his eyes wide with fear and shock. A Peacekeeper pokes me with a gun. "I have a feeling you're Polly, am I right?" He barks at me. I nod. "Well, get going!" He snarls at me, giving me a push towards the stage. I stumble and slowly walk up, my teeth chattering. Deluxe just beams as she snatches a slip from the male reaping bowl. "And our male tribute is Chevv Inderside!" I gasp, and so does Claine and Hallis. I lock my light brown eyes with his darker ones as he walks up to the stage. He smiles weakly at me before lightly pulling me out of my seat. Deluxe giggles. "So you two know each other!" She flutters her long eyelashes. "Are you two dating?" Even with my death practically written out in front of me, I couldn't stop the laugh escaping from my throat. "No, we're cousins!" I say, tears falling from all the laughing. Chevv cracks a smile as Deluxe pouts. "Well, whatever. May the odds be _ever _in your favour." She huffs out, before stomping off the stage.

In the Justice Building, Chevv and my family crowd around us, small smiles on their faces. "You two..dating?" Cottin snorts. "That's weird!"

Chevv and I shrug and the laughter dissolves, leaving only sadness and desperation. "Why were you two chosen?" My mother sobs out, my father hugging her tightly. "I don't know." I answer, wondering myself. Out of so many names, it had to be me and Chevv. I look over at Chevv, who was trying to comfort Cottin and sugar-coating everything for Atin. This is supposed to be his last year, and then he wouldn't have to worry about the Hunger Games until Cottin gets chosen, which I hope she never does. This isn't supposed to happen. I'm suppsoed to be a lawyer, make lots of money so I can buy my family a good house, and one for my aunt as well. But no. I'm being thrown into the arena to live...or die. And frankly, I'm going to die because I'm not gonna kill, and Chevv's in there as well, so who lives and who dies?

But I know which one of us will live longer, because I can see Hallis whisper to Chevv, "So?" Chevv looks long and hard at his younger siblings before replying softly, "I'll keep her safe, alive, Hallis. You know I will." Hallis stares at the ground before Chevv sighs and whispers, "I promise."

I look at Chevv and Hallis, Chevv smartly looking away. Hallis grins weakly. "I love you sis." He says quietly. I hug him tightly, knowing I will never see him again. "I love you too bro." He smiles and hands me something red, and I know it's the thing that fell out of Jean's hand. It's a bracelet with a ruby in the middle. "Your friend wanted you to have it." He says. "He wants you to come home alive."

My dad looks at me sadly. "And he's not the only one."

**OK, so Polly and Chevv are cousins. I realize that no one makes the tributes siblings or family, so I made one! Hope you enjoyed it. Read and tell us your thoughts!**

**Sponsor Question(worth 2 points): Who is Deluxe Moverdale related to? And which district(s) did her ancestor escort in? Hint: The answer is in my 100th and 101st Hunger Games.**


	16. District Nine Reaping

**Sorry District Nine is sooooo late! All week, we were worrying about grad, which is tomorrow! And, of course, me being the idiot I am, waited until last minute to get my accessories. And my nails done and stuff, so sorry again for the long wait. I have District Ten done as well, and it will be posted right after this.**

**Creator of Plennus, sorry for your short POV, but we have something planned for him later on. Hee hee...enjoy!**

**It's written by PartyCheese!**

**P.S. We don't own nothing. **

**District Nine Reaping**

**Artemis Sylvaine POV (District Nine)**

"Artie, wake up!" My sister, Dianna's, voice brings me out of the deep sleep I had been in. Mumbling something along the lines of "Hurgh" so she wouldn't come into my room and pour water on me, I step off my bed, trying to weave my way around the many piles of books that was stacked on my floor. Eventually, through the maze of endless paper backs and hard covers, (A rarity in my house, since they are so expensive.) I get to my wardrobe, and swing open the big, wooden doors. Since the reaping is in a few hours, I decide to go outside and hunt. My hunting outfit, which consists of riding boots, trousers that are a little too small, and a floaty blouse. The kitchen has the smells of my last catch, which was some kind of bird, I forget which one, cooking in the frying pan-oh well. My grandpa, Theron, sits at the table, reading a book, like usual. Dianna, who not only is my sister, but also my twin, pours a mug of coffee for grandpa, and then walks over to the frying pan, takes a bite of the meat to see if it is done, which it is, because she turns the oven off, slides the food onto a plate, then cuts it up and places it on three other plates.

"Thanks, Dianna." I say, sitting down at the table. The smell of the bird wafts up my nose, and I realize I'm completely hungry. Picking up my fork and knife, I start to cut off bits and pieces of the fowl, which tastes delicious and almost melts in my mouth. We all chew contently for a while, silently appraising Dianna's cooking skills. After picking the little meat scraps of the bone, which is bare and bleached white thanks to my hunger, Dianna sits down another course, this time fresh strawberries. This is a special treat in my family, even before my parents died. Those are gone in about five seconds flat. Sliding my chair back, looking at my Grandpa and Dianna eating the berries still, I wish I could have cherished them. "Okay, I'm going to go out for a little hunt before the reaping." I announce, tying my straight shoulder length chestnut brown hair back with a thin hair band I always wear to keep it out of my face.

"Good, we're running out of things for me to cook. But remember; don't be late for the reaping. We don't need Peacekeepers knocking at our door because of you." She waves her the spoon she has in her hand threateningly, but says the words with a smile in her face. I smile back, and as I pass my grandfather, I lean down to kiss his rough, sandpapery cheek.

"Don't hurt yourself, Artemis. You and Dianna are all I have left." He hugs me, and my eyes start to tear up. As I pull away, he slips a book into my hand. "Just finished it. Good book; you'll enjoy it." He winks at me, and I run out the door, a smile on my face.

**Plennus Stultus POV (District Nine)**

My reaping suit made me look really large, even larger than I am. That may be because I ate a lot more last night. I don't really know how the whole weight thing works; I only know that if you eat a lot, you gain weight. Still, I was able to sit down in it. Most of my room was covered with book shelves, and I had read every one, or maybe some of them, a lot. My math homework, which sits on my desk, is unfinished because I didn't feel like doing it. I also didn't get the questions; my mind just can't do them. Since I'm the mayor's kid, I don't have to do the work like the other kids. That may be one of the reasons, beside my weight, that I'm made fun of by the poor kids at school. They say that the food I eat should be given to them, who are almost starving to death. I wasn't always fat; since my mom died, I had eaten a lot, and gained a lot of weight. My mom had been a victor in the past Hunger Games, but had driven herself mad, and then killed herself. It makes me sad, still, when I think of her, and when I did think of her, I eat more. My father always wished I could be a better child, but he still loves me. Right now, I have a book in my hand, which I'm reading.

"Plennus! Get going!" My father shouts, and I flinch. Dropping the book, I walk out into the hall, and he surveys me with his eyes. He nods, and we go to the door and start to walk to the reaping. We live close, so we should be able to get to the town square fast. We always like to be the first ones there.

**Artemis Sylvaine POV (District Nine)**

"Hey, Artie." I jump as Colton appears behind me, silent as a shadow. Actually, scratch that. I think he may be able to sneak up on his shadow, too.

"I told you, don't call me that." I growl, but it's a half hearted sound. Truthfully, I have had a crush on Colton ever since we met, a few weeks after my parents died. I was trying my hand at a bow, and failing, when he appeared. Eventually, he decided to be my teacher, and help me with my archery. First, he introduced me to a long bow, which I immediately felt more comfortable with. Then, he tried to make me hit targets. I wasn't doing so well, and Colton was angering me, so I shot an arrow at his head. But my aim was still bad, and it hit a tree, making it blunt. I carry it with me all the time.

"You're sister calls you that." He says, his brown eyes drilling into mine.

"That's my sister. It's different." I reply, walking up to him. But since he is about a good four inches taller, my intimidation doesn't work so well. He laughs, and the tension is broken. I string an arrow into my bow, and shoot, hitting a rabbit. He hits one too, and we eventually get into a shooting contest, laughing all the while.

**Crux Edilon POV (District Nine)**

_My dear Panem,  
>The country of success,<br>My dear Panem,  
>Built from the old earth's mess,<br>My dear Panem,  
>The start of a brand new century,<br>My dear Panem,  
>The start and end is merry<em>

_We struggle to grow and strive,  
>But some decide to take lives,<br>Forcing the good to become evil,  
>Covering the country in a bitter veil,<br>This is the tragic story of my dear Panem!_

_But I, a good citizen, can be some use,  
>I promise I will not infuse, but defuse,<br>Any rebels against the Capitol, I see  
>So I can be free,<br>In my dear Panem  
>And we will all be free<br>In our dear Panem!_

After the anthem finished,I start to scope out the potential candidates for the Hunger Games. I see a blonde girl, about sixteen, who looks like a good contender. Then a chubby, greasy haired boy holds my eye. The mayor's son. I grimace. He wouldn't last a second in the arena. He's slow looking and probably couldn't defend himself even if his life depended on it, which, in the arena, it most definitely would. Then my eyes come across a young girl, about fourteen, with thick, layered, shoulder-length straight, chestnut brown hair. She looks like should could hold her own in the arena. Her arms are muscled, maybe from archery or heavy lifting, and she walks with the silent grace of a hunter. Definitely archery, then. My thoughts are interrupted by the high, shrill, _incredibly annoying_ voice of the escort for District Nine, Annie Belmore.

"Well, I can't believe the 450th Hunger Games are already upon us! Let's get right down to business!" She reaches her hand into the glass ball that represented the male tributes, and pulls a slip of paper out. "Plennus Stultus!" She cries, screeching excitedly. Oh God, she was annoying. It's not like any other escorts are better, though. "Artemis Sylvaine!" Oops. I miss her pulling the female ballot, and who the male tribute was. The greasy haired boy stood beside the hunter girl I had seen. The boy didn't stand a chance, but the girl could be a potential winner. "Well, everyone, that's that! Remember, may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" She bows, and I walk in to the Justice Building to see the final goodbyes of the new tributes.

**Artemis Sylvaine POV (District Nine)**

My walk into the Justice Building is a bad experience, and my Grandpa's words ring in my head. "_Don't hurt yourself Artemis. You and Dianna are all I have left."_ A lone tear slides down my cheek, but I wipe it away, willing myself not to cry. When I am put in the room where I will say goodbye to my family, I steel myself as someone knocks on my door. But I'm taken by surprise when Colton walks in. I open my mouth to talk, but don't get the chance. He walks up to me, leans down, and presses his lips against mine. For a few seconds, my mind kinda explodes, even after he pulls away. My first reaction is to punch him in the arm.

"Hey, what the hell was that for!" He says, cradling his arm. "I come in and kiss you, basically proclaiming my love for you and you punch me?"

"When did it happen?" I demand.

"When did what happen?" He says, confused.

"When did you start to like me?" I clarify.

"Not like, my dear. Love." He corrects me.

"Just answer."

"When you walked up to that stage, my heart ached." His brown eyes start to tear, and I push a piece of his dark brown hair out of his eyes. "I realized I couldn't live without you, and that led to me realizing I loved you." I wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him. I feel him respond, and we sit there, interlocked. All memories of what was about to happen to me fade as I sit there with my true love.

**There it is! Nothing to say but to read and tell us your thoughts!**

**Sponsor Question(worth two points...I'm running out of questions): Who are the two tributes of District Nine?**

**Sorry, that was an easy two points. **


	17. District Ten Reaping

**More minor characters, but please read!**

**P.S. Disclaimer! Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games!**

**District Ten Reaping**

**Grodd Maston POV (District Ten)**

"What do you want Grodd?" My mother asks me impatiently. "Say something! You've been staring at the wall for ten minutes already!"

I look at her, shrugging. "Whatever. I don't care." I reply emotionless, turning back to the wall. My mother sucks in her breath asshe slaps a slice of ham on bread before handing it to me roughly. "Eat it and get to the reaping." She says, giving up as she makes coffee for my father.

I continue staring at the wall. I never noticed that pizza stain there...

After another twenty minutes of this, I put my breakfast in the fridge as I walk to the door. I step through and I look around. There are people everywhere, laughing and running. Everyone was laughing with each other, and no one was in the mood I was in. Even though it is reaping day, they're all still having the time of their lives, knowing that it could be their last.

I pass a group of kids from my class that I knew long ago, a different lifetime, when I was happy. They all stare at me as I pass, two of them rolling their eyes at my lack of emotion. I stare back at them, my fists clenching. They're the reason why I'm like this.

You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? Let me explain. You see, a few years back, I had a very good friend. My best friend. His name was Rond Livers, and we had been friends since forever. He and I never really fitted in with the other people. We liked to question things, had our own sense of humour.

Until _they _came. He and I were cool until we reached grade nine, and these guys came in. Six guys and six girls. They ruined my life. We were in English; Rond and I were talking about changing the Panem anthem when one of the girls, Nesis, says hello to us. It seemed innocent at the time, but I now realize that was when everything started to change. Rond and I say hi back and was about to continue our revision of the anthem when Nesis and her friends decided to join in. Rond found them cool and 'like us', but I didn't. I still don't. Soon, they were always hanging out, leaving me in the dust. I would try to join in, but I would have no idea what they were talking about, saying words at the wrong time. Then, when the Hunger Games came along that year, Rond got chosen. At the end of the reaping, I rushed to the Justice Building to say my good-byes, but was stopped at the door. The Peacekeeper told me that there wasn't enough space, and I had to wait. So I did, Fourty-five minutes passed and I was still waiting. Nesis and her group and Rond's family finally came out, and I'm about to go in when the Peacekeeper says that there's no more time. I never saw Rond alive ever again.

So going back to the present, I glare at them. "What do you want?"

**Ive Wondergate POV (District Ten)**

"What do you want?" Grodd Maston says to us coldly just as we are about to walk away. I see Nesis roll her eyes as she replies, "All we want is to get to the reaping. What the hell do you want Maston?"

Grodd narrows his dark grey eyes at us. "Whatever. _Assholes._" He mutters under his breath.

I watch as Nesis' bright green eyes grow dark with fury. "_Excuse me_?"

He shrugs. "You're excused." As soon as Grodd says that, we all know what Nesis wants to do next. Wits acts first. He grips Nesis' arms hard, forcing her to stay. "If I wasn't held back right now, you'd be so dead right now." She hisses at him. The kid just shrugs, staring us down. I sigh as I drag Mercury and Marsa. "Guys, let's just go. Ignore him."

Arint and Riot push Grodd out of the way, and we all follow in their path. Engran elbows him in the stomach before putting his arms around Sevvi and I. He forces a smile. "Ignore the kid. He don't know what he's getting into, pissing Nesis off." Engran says, not wanting us to be angry too.

Christy shakes her head. "Why does he hate us so much? I thought we were friends." I don't really know either, other than the fact that he didn't get the chance to say good-bye to Rond, but that wasn't our fault. He could have came in if he wanted to. None of us would have minded.

I shrug tiredly. Jac sees the depressed and upset look on my face and gives me a hug. "You okay?" He asks, concerned. I nod to not get him to worry, but I feel a headache coming. We reach the town square in a mob. Nesis, Mercury, Marsa, Christy, Sevii and I say good-bye to the guys as we headed to our sections.

As soon as we get lined up. the anthem plays and our mayor takes the stage saying the speech that probably haven't been changed since the last rebellion. Then Dressi Randomess, our escort, slowly walks up to the stage, looking all bored. "Hi. I'm your escort. Dressi Randomess. Welcome to the 450th Hunger Games. Happy to be here. Let's see who our female tribute is." She sighs as she lazily draws a name from the female reaping bowl.

"Ive Wondergate. Joy."

I gasp as I look around me. Nesis and them were staring at the slip of paper in Dressi's hand in shock. I look over at the guys and see them swearing. Cavin catches my eye as he tries to smile for my benefit. I stare at them hopelessy as I am dragged up onto the stage by a Peacekeeper. Dressi claps once robotically. "Congratulations. Boy tribute is..." She draws a slip out.

"Grodd Maston. Yay."

I see Grodd walk out of the 17s section, his eyes blank. He walks up and shakes my hand once and sits down, wiping his hand on his dark pants. I close my eyes.

This is going to be a long Hunger Games.

**Clasher Tailsonn POV (Cameraman)**

As the tributes go into the Justice Building, I see their friends and family rushing to go in. I follow them into the building, making a line straight for the camera room. I take out a pen and paper as I sit down beside the District Ten menotr, Kinns Evesski. I had promised my girlfriend, Rosabelle, that I would make notes on the tributes.

I observe Grodd's screen and see his parents crying. Well, mostly his mother. His father just sits there, glaring at the wall. "You have to win!" His mother sobs loudly, blowing her nose on a tissue. "You've got to! You're my only son!"

Grodd nods shortly and glares at the girl tribute, Ive. I turn to her screen and see her family leaving, her older brother giving her one last hug. Then her friends come in, latching themselves onto her. They end up in a mess on the floor, everyone laughing. They all get up and start to say things all at once.

"I'll miss you Ive!"

"Ve-ve, if you don't come back alive..."

"Maston don't know what he doing. _You _do-faith, you know?"

"You're gonna win for sure!"

"You and Grodd...not a good combo in the arena."

"Come back...or else."

"Sis, promise you will try."

"Iveee! Don't leaveee!"

"We'll be supporting you on the way."

"Come back and I'll teach you to climb a tree."

"Win."

Ive smiles. She turns to one of the girls. "I'll miss you too Mercury!" She turns to the guy next to Mercury. "Yes Wits, I'll come back alive." Ive puts her hands on her hips as she shakes her head Wits' neighbour. "Engran, don't be so mean." Facing the next person, she grins, hugging the guy. "Thanks Jac." She lets go and smiles at the girl. "Christy, I know me and Grodd in the same arena ain't good, but there's nothing I can do. I'll be lucky to survive the first day." Everyone shakes their heads. Ive sighs, laughing as she looks at the boy next to Christy. "Cheer me on Arint...or else." Then she nods at another boy. "Tiesan, bro-bro, I promise you, I will try my hardest." The boy, Tiesan, nods and Ive faces the girl beside him. "You're the best Marsa. Thanks for supporting me...well, going to support me." Marsa nods and Ive looks at the second last person of the long line. "Riot, you know I'm afraid of heights, but I'll come bck. Maybe you can teach me how to talk to pigs." The boy laughs and she turns to the last girl, who I think is the leader of the group. "And yes, Nesis, I will win...or die trying." Nesis laughs harshly. "You really have no choice other than win or die, do you?" Ive shakes her head and hesitates a moment before hugging the girl. Nesis hugs her back and hands her a stone. "So, the guys found some stupid stones by the beach and they wanted to give you this one after the reaping, but they're scaredy cats." The girls laugh as the boys scowl. I see a dark red stone being held in Ive's hand. Nesis looks like she's about to say more, and so does the boy Engran, but the Peackeepers come and drag them away, leaving a thoughtful Ive and scowling Grodd behind.

I smirk as I begin writing. Oh, these will be a very bloody Hunger Games...

**What does Clasher have in mind? Who knows? Five more reapings to go! Next chapter might be up later due to graduation tomorrow, but it will be up by the end of this week. Read and tell us your thoughts!**

**Sponsor Question(worth one point): What is Grodd's dead (RIP) best friend's name? **


	18. District Eleven Reaping

**Yep, we're back on track! Here is District Eleven, written by PartyCheese and edited by me!**

**P.S. We still don't own nothing. **

**District Eleven Reaping**

**Mya Lillies POV (District Eleven)**

"Mya, get up! I want us to have some time in the fields before the reaping starts!" My mother's voice, which had the tone that I should not argue with, quickly brings me out of my dream.

I turn around to look at my clock, which says it's about six thirty in the morning. Groaning, I decide to see if my mother will actually come and get me to work in the fields, or if she will just give up and let me sleep peacefully. The sound of running water comes from the kitchen, and the sound of liquid hitting the bottom of a container. I ignore it, trying to get back to sleep so I can at least stay awake during the reaping.

"Mya, come on." My mother's voice is closer now, and I slowly sit up and look around the room, and case she's ready to pull me out of bed.

She's standing at the doorway, a bucket of water, full to the brim, in her hand. I lay back down, knowing she wouldn't do it. The floor creaks, but I just pull the covers over me and try to get back into my wonderful dream, were I was the victor of the Hunger Games, and all the fame and fortune that came with it were mine. And I didn't even have to participate in them.

"Mya, I'm giving you one more chance." She says threateningly. I just lie in my bed, still trying to ignore her. As I roll over to tell her to go away, a torrent of freezing cold water pours out of the bucket onto my head, quickly waking me up.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I say, trying to find a towel or a rag or something so I can dry my hair. As I grope around, trying to keep the water out of my eyes, my mother walks out of the room, leaving the bucket in front of my now soaking wet mattress. Finally, seeing as there is nothing of the sort to dry my hair with, I grab one of my old shirts, and wipe my head with it. Angry, I kick the bucket, sending it flying across my small room. Unfortunately, it hits one of the many paintings occupying the tiny space, going straight through it and leaving a huge hole in the center.

"Damn it!" I yell, hoping I don't get in trouble for cursing twice in only a few minutes. That painting was one of my newest ones, and I had worked really hard on it. Angry, I quickly pull on some clothes, and walk into the kitchen for some breakfast. Sadly, I realize that everyone is already out in the fields, so I run out, grab a basket, and start to work.

The hot sun beats down on the back of my neck, and I'm really glad I already have a nice tan so I won't get sun burnt. Farm work is excruciating, especially when I'm tired and hungry from getting up so early and missing breakfast. When it's not a Reaping day, I usually get up at 7:00, so I missed a half an hour of sleep, and I can feel it. But I know that there's no way of getting out of this, so I wipe the sweat off my forehead and get to work.

**Fitch Harrison POV (District Eleven)**

My sandy brown hair was falling over my eyes again, and I pushed it off my face, while still trying to get a hold on the grain. I pull, hard, and it comes out of the ground. It feels rough in my hand, and I admire the texture of it. But I know the Peacekeepers won't like me just standing in the middle of the field, staring at the wheat, so I place it in my basket and start to move along again. A bout of humming starts from the other side of the wall of grain that I'm facing, and I stop, listening to the voice. It sounds really good, and I start to nod my head to the beat. But when I start to hum along, the voice stops, and I hear footsteps quickly walking away. I feel my cheeks get red, and I start to feel a little embarrassed. I also felt bad about scaring the person away.

Sighing, I keep picking wheat and putting it in my basket. Unlike the other districts, where they get the day off from school and work, we still have to get up and work the fields until we go to the reaping and see who will go off to be the tributes for our district. Since District Eleven is among one of the poorest districts in Panem, we haven't gotten a day off since I can remember. I wouldn't complain about my life, I mean, my mother and father are nice to me, but the people who live in Eleven don't have a lot to eat. Maybe that's why we're always so skinny, and always the smallest ones in the Hunger Games, weight wise anyways. Since I'm so tall for my age, I look even skinnier than the smaller kids. My mind is starting to wander, so I focus on the task at hand. But I still wish the person who was humming would start again. It made it more interesting to work.

**Mya Lillies POV (District Eleven)**

I'm a little embarrassed to start humming again, in case someone heard me, so I keep quiet while I work. I have always loved to sing, ever since I was a kid, and I was told I was good at it, too. But I always hated singing in front of people, or even if they could hear me. Working in the fields was getting tedious and boring, but finally, it was almost time to go to the Reaping. So we gave our baskets full of grain in, and went back to our houses. Because District Eleven is a poverty-stricken District, like District Twelve, people's Reaping clothes weren't usually all that nice. They were sometimes too big or small, or just poor looking in general.

In fact, my dress is a little tight on me, but I don't really want to tell my mom. She will insist on going and getting me a new one, when I know for a fact that the family couldn't afford it. So I just put it on, and walk out into the front of our house. My mom is giving me a look like she knows that I needed a new dress, but I ignore her. She has no time to tell me to go take it off and she'll get a new one for it, so we just walk down to the town square and wait for the mayor to give his speech.

_My dear Panem,  
><em>_The country of success,  
>My dear Panem,<br>Built from the old earth's mess,  
>My dear Panem,<br>The start of a brand new century,  
>My dear Panem,<br>The start and end is merry_

_We struggle to grow and strive,  
>But some decide to take lives,<br>Forcing the good to become evil,  
>Covering the country in a bitter veil,<br>This is the tragic story of my dear Panem!_

_But I, a good citizen, can be some use,  
>I promise I will not infuse, but defuse,<br>Any rebels against the Capitol, I see  
>So I can be free,<br>In my dear Panem  
>And we will all be free<br>In our dear Panem!_

The anthem ends and we all look up at the stage, waiting for the mayor to begin his speech, just like every year. As he drones on, I realize I don't want to be here. I want to be at home, painting or singing, instead of watching this so called 'entertainment', which the Capitol calls it to make it look like killing children is okay. But, like every year, I just stand in the fifteen year old section, and try not to burst free from the ropes and run home. Oh God, this is going to be a long Reaping.

**Fitch Harrison POV (District Eleven)**

Again, I wish for the mysterious hummer to be with me as I stand in the town square and watch the mayor finish his speech. That would be something that would make this actually entertaining to watch, or at least it would make it bearable. Bearable, I can deal with. But the hummer is not here, so I have to listen to the agonizing voice of our escort, Styllet Carver. Well, it's not that her voice is agonizing. Her voice would be nice if she didn't act like every other District escort, that girly, fake sweet voice that seems to be softly yelling all the time.

"Well, everyone, it seems the time has come again! It just goes so fast, doesn't it?" Nobody reacts to her. It doesn't go fast when you have to do a whole day of agonizing labor in the hot sun, and the go back and do it all over again every day. Rinse and repeat. Of course, it's not like any of the Districts, except maybe One, can afford shampoo. No, that stuff is reserved for the Capitol, and all the spoiled, rich snobs that live there. God, I hate them.

Styllet squeals and takes a drink from her bottle. "Yes, it does go by so fast, doesn't it? Well, let's get on to the tributes." She reaches her hand into the female bowl, shuffles around a bit, and I think I see her pull one out and discreetly put it back in. But if she did, no one reacts to it, and she actually pulls a slip out this time.

"Mya Lillies!" She shouts, clapping her hands and smiling all the time, slightly tumbling from perhaps being a bit drunk. When Mya, a girl I sometimes see in the fields, walks up, Styllet hugs her loosely, like she's afraid of catching a diease. She lets her go, and then the male tribute bowl is rolled over to her.

**Mya Lillies POV (District Eleven)**

The reaping goes as usual, with the mayor reciting his boring speech just like every year, and the escort being just as annoying like every year. But one thing changes, one thing is the only variable that puts the whole thing on tilt.

"Mya Lillies!" Styllet calls and I just stand, in shock, as my parents gasp beside me. I want to hug them, to let them know I'll be okay, but the rope blocks me from doing so. And I know I probably won't make it back. Eventually, I'm pushed by some other fifteen year old, and I start to walk, feeling like a prisoner going up for execution. When I get up to the stage, I'm awarded by a cold hug and a fake smile from Styllet. She lets me go, and pulls a name for the male tribute.

"Fitch Harrison!" She says, and I see a sandy haired boy walk up to the stage, looking down the entire way. He gets up the steps and stands beside me. As Styllet is saying her conclusion, Fitch starts to hum, and I recognize it as the tune I was humming in the field this morning. I start to, and Fitch looks over at me, his eyes wide. We both take it up, and he pulls his hand into mine. I know it's not a sign of love or anything; it's just a sign that we stand together. I hold in tears that are threatening to escape, and walk, hand in hand, with Fitch into the Justice Building.

**Styllet Carver POV (District Eleven)**

I sit down on the chair in the camera room, watching the screens. Someone hands me a wet cloth, and I gratefully take it, wiping the makeup off my face. Truly, I hate being an escort. I hate the tributes and how the Peackeepers boss us around like they know everything. I may be a bit of a drunk, but that doesn't mean I can't walk properly! No need to take away my bottle!

Mya's screen shows that her parents are hugging her tightly, and Fitch's screen shows the same thing. My head is starting to hurt from watching the whole good-bye thing. So I grab the bottle of beer and drink it all in ten seconds, blacking out, the bottle breaking.

**There it is! Nothing to say but please read and tell us your thoughts!**

**Sponsor Question (worth one point): What did Mya's mother pour on her head in the morning when she wouldn't wake up?**


End file.
